


A Touch of Ink

by DeamStellarus



Series: A Touch of Ink [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent Bucky Barnes, Past Character Death, Single Dad!Bucky Barnes, Tattoo Artist Bucky Barnes, will add more as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamStellarus/pseuds/DeamStellarus
Summary: After a breakup with your ex, you decided to move to the small town where your long-time friend Sam lives, hoping for a change of pace and starting a new chapter in your life. You were prepared for a slower paced lifestyle, quaint diners, and a change of scenery. However, you didn't expect to be swept off your feet by two stunning pairs of blue-grey eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the last box,” Sam said, carrying a large box through the front doorway. “Where do you want me to put it?”

“You can put it on the coffee table, Sam,” you called from the kitchen. You were putting away dishes when he came into view.

“Do you want any help setting things up?”

“Nah, I've got it,” you said with a smile. “Thanks for all your help, Sam.”

“It was no problem, Y/N. Like I've been telling you, you're family, Bunny.” You scrunched up your nose and stuck your tongue out at him at the nickname, but smiled all the same. “I gotta go by my mom’s house, but we can meet up and get dinner, alright?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you tonight.”

With a wave, he heads out, but it wasn't until the door shut behind him that it hit you. This is your apartment. All yours. No roommates. No overbearing, but well-meaning, parents living close enough to drop-in unannounced. All yours. You take a minute to look around the apartment, having not been in it since the day you signed the lease a few weeks ago.

The living room was maybe a tad smaller than you'd hoped for but it had a few nice windows and surprisingly a box seat in one of them that you'd already imagined yourself cozying up in to read. The kitchen was a decent size with plenty of counter space and a walk-in pantry. The bedroom was plain for now, but the landlord allowed for painting so you were going to get on that this week. The bathroom had been renovated recently and honestly was what mostly sold you on the apartment. You'd had some bad experiences before with bathrooms from previous tenants that left the bathrooms in a questionable state or the carpet having permanent stains. But the hardwood floors in this one solved that problem. It was a great choice and you were so glad Sam gave you the heads up about the building.

You dug through a couple boxes before you find your small stereo system and plug your phone into it to play some music while you unboxed and do the tedious chore of unpacking. You'd only been unpacking for about an hour when there was a loud bang on your door. You paused the music and went to the door. Maybe it was Sam coming back? You opened the door and your jaw went a little slack. Standing in front of you was a six foot three, blonde Adonis, in a tight white t-shirt and navy blue pajama pants. And he looked more than a little upset.

“Ma’am. Hi. Sorry, I know you're new to the building… and this isn't the best first impression on my part... but could you please turn your music down?” His voice was groggy with sleep.

“Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll keep the volume down.”

A nod and a slow dismissive wave of his hand was all the response you got before he disappeared behind the door across from you.

Welp, so much for making friends with the neighbors. You finish setting up your kitchen, then start to tackle the living room. The set up you tried to have in your old apartment didn't work there, but you had the space now for everything. Your job as a freelance digital artist allowed for you to work from home and you finally made the decision to purchase a 50-inch television to connect to your laptop so you could see your work on a larger screen. The TV was nestled between the two large windows. You moved your sofa to be centered in the space and push the coffee table in front of it. You had a desk your brother gave you that you set up on the side of the room, setting your laptop and drawing tablet in place. You knew you would regret this later but having already unpacked two rooms, you laid out on the couch flipping channels until you settled on a baking show. A triple layer strawberry cake with fresh strawberries on top graced the screen and your sweet tooth instantly made an appearance. That gave you an idea.

 

* * *

  


Your knuckles hovered a couple inches from the door for a moment before you took a deep breath and knocked. You heard some shuffling and then the door was opening. There he was, though now he was newly showered and looked significantly more awake.

“Hey, uhm. I'm sorry about earlier...I feel like we got off on the wrong foot...and I made these cookies and I just thought... “ You knew you were rambling. You sighed. “I'm Y/N.”

His quirks eyebrow and slight frown transformed into a full grin and his eyes sparkled.

“Thank you, ma’am. You didn't have to do all that. Oh, and I'm Steve. Come on in!” He opens the door wider, allowing you to enter the apartment. You follow him over to the kitchen, taking a look at the living as you pass it. It's surprisingly super clean, not at all what you expected from a guy you pegged to be in his late 20s.

“Ma’am, huh? I feel like you just aged me twenty years,” you chuckled, setting the plate of cookies on the counter.

“Sorry about this morning. I'm a firefighter at the at the Aster Falls Fire House and I had just gotten off a twenty-four hour shift, so my mind wasn't in the best place. Didn't mean to scare ya.”

“Oh no worries! You're a firefighter too? So you know Sam then?”

“Wilson? Yeah, he’s one of my best buddies on the squad.”

“Oh cool! He's sorta like my cousin, long time family friends.”

“Oh, you must be Little Bunny he’s always talking about!” You rolled your eyes at the nickname. “I didn't realize you were moving in this weekend otherwise I would've been over to help.”

“Not a problem, Steve. I'm just sorry I disrupted your sleep.” He dismissed that with a wave and grabbed the milk out of the fridge and two glasses from a cupboard.

“Milk?” You nodded. “So how are you liking the Aster Falls so far?”

“It’s a cute little town. Super different than where I grew up. Very different actually. I went to the supermarket earlier and met Mrs. Coleman. I'd never met her before and she told me to come by for dinner at some point. Is everyone in this town so friendly?” He laughs and pushes one of the glasses of milk towards you.

“Pretty much. Has Sam taken you to Tony’s yet?”

“The diner? I'm meeting him there at six.”

“Oh, you'll love it. Plus they have the best pie around,” he says around a mouthful of cookie.

“Let me guess, you're an apple pie guy?” you tease.

His pinks turn a light shade of pink and he smiles at you. “Yeah, you got me. But everything Pepper bakes is great to be fair.”

“I'll have to take your word for it.” You nibble on your own cookie, happy they turned out well.

“So what brings you to our little part of Maine?” He plops down on one of the stools by the counter and gestures to the other one for you to take.

“Just needed a change of pace, new scenery. Plus I loved this place when I was younger and I figured ‘why not’, you know?”

“I understand the need for a little adventure. I’ve never lived outside Aster Falls myself, but to be fair, there is a lot for this little town to offer. If you like to hike, there are several trails in the hills that have pretty great views, and they lead to you the town’s namesake. Or if you like to sail, the harbor is is pretty great too. Plus the water is pretty calming even from a distance.”

“Trying to get me outdoors, I see,” you tease. “I’ll have to check those out. Maybe they’ll give me some inspiration.”

“Inspiration for what?”

“I’m a freelance artist. I create anything from digital painting concepts to 3D models for companies. I get to travel instead of being locked down in one place. I like to take photographs though of places I’ve been and nature in general for inspiration on personal pieces.”

“That’s pretty cool! I’d love to see some of your work, if that’s alright with you of course.” There was genuine interest in his voice, something so few of your friends back home really showed.

“Of course!” You reached for your phone to check the time. “Shit.” Your hand flew to your mouth and you looked at Steve sheepishly. “Sorry. I just realized the time and I have to leave soon if I’m going to meet Sam on time.”

“No problem! We’ll all have to get together sometime! At the very least, to meet up and get some more of those cookies.”

You laughed as he walked you to the door. “See you around, Steve!”

 

* * *

 

You were running late to meet Sam at the diner. You’d decided to walk there instead of take your car, which was your first mistake, as you took a wrong turn down a side street and became lost, putting you behind schedule. You sighed in relief as the large red and gold sign shined into view, reading “Tony’s” in bright blue, the smell of burgers becoming stronger as you got closer. That’s when you first saw him. Across from the diner was a tattoo parlor, with the name Black Widow Tattoos on the sign over the storefront. It looked seemingly empty, though you suppose that could be because of the time. However through the window, at a station with a lone light on, sat a man hunched over something. Upon closer inspection, you could see it was a notebook or more likely a sketchbook. You could see he had longer hair that was currently in a man-bun, but what really drew your attention was his face. It was set in a calm focus as he sketched away at something. You didn't realize how long you’d been staring until a voice called your name. You looked over at the sound and saw Sam waving to you from across the street. You waved back and took one last look at the man in the shop but to your surprise, he was staring right back at you.

_Shit, now I look like a weirdo or something._

He did a two-finger salute to you and you slowly reciprocated, to which he smirked. Even from where you stood on the sidewalk could you see that smirk, and you felt the blood rush to your cheeks. You shook your head as you turned away and crossed the street to meet up with Sam.

“What's with that look on your face?” he questioned when you got closer.

“Huh?”

“Bunny, you're smiling. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were blushing,” he teases, holding the door open for you.

“Oh, ah. It’s nothing,” you said, taking a seat by the front windows. You looked out to the street and your eyes were immediately drawn to the tattoo parlor. The man you'd seen earlier looked to be locking up the shop and heading down the street from the direction you'd come from. A hand waved in front of your face, jerking you out of your staring.

“Hey, you alright?” Sam watched you with a knowing look on your face. “Ah, been in this town for all of five minutes and you've already got your eye on Barnes. Figures,” he chuckles, shaking his head.

Your waitress comes over then, a slim girl with long, wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She had a friendly smile on her face as she set two glasses of water in front of you.

“How are you two doing tonight?”

“Hey Wanda. We're doing alright. Wanda, I want you to meet my good friend, Y/N. Y/N, this is Wanda, she's probably the friendliest person you will ever meet.” Wanda giggled at that.

“You flatter me, Sam. It's nice to meet you, Y/n.”

“Same to you,” you nodded.

“What can I get for you today?”

You realized you hadn't looked at the menu at all and looked to Sam for a suggestion.

“We’ll have the spaghetti, Wan. Trust me, Y/N, you'll love it. It's Happy’s specialty.”

“I heard Pepper makes the best pie? Does she make cherry too or just apple?”

“And how would you know about the pie, Bun?”

“Oh, I met Steve this morning… and then made it up to him again this afternoon. I didn't know he was  trying to sleep after a long shift, and I'd been playing music pretty loudly.”

“Ah, you met the Golden Boy. You've heard me talk about him before. The guys in the squadron gave him a nickname. _Captain America_ ring a bell?” Recognition dawned on you. At least you had a face to put with the name now. It was fitting.

“So who is he?”

“Who’s who?” You nodded your head toward the tattoo shop. “Barnes? He’s a good guy, bit of a complicated life though. He used to be one of us, but then… life happened. He’s had that shop there for a few years now. He's pretty good at what he does.”

You were about to respond when your food arrived and you were suddenly overwhelmed by your hunger, realizing besides a cookie earlier, you hadn't eaten today. Before you knew it, your food was long since devoured and you were finishing off a slice of cherry pie. Steve wasn't kidding, it was amazing. A man with short dark hair and a goatee and a woman with long strawberry blonde hair came up to your table.

“Who do you have here with you Wilson?” the man said.

“This is my long time friend, Y/N. She just moved here from Michigan. Y/N, this is Tony Stark, and the lovely woman next to him is Miss Pepper Potts.”

As Tony went to speak, you immediately blurt, “The pie was amazing, Ms. Potts!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it!” She beamed at you.

“Of course she enjoyed it! She’d be crazy not to, Pep.” He pecked a kiss on her cheek and she rolled her eyes. They joined your table for a little while, sipping coffee and chatting until they eventually had to get back to running the restaurant.

 

You got ready for bed later that night, instantly regretting not setting up your room earlier. You sigh, digging out a blanket and pillow from one of the boxes. You resorted to sleeping on the couch for the night, making a mental note to unpack your room first thing in the morning. As you settled into the couch, you realized how quiet it was. With no busy streets and the majority of the town already tucked into their beds, there seemed to be a peaceful calm that surrounded Aster Falls. It would take some getting used to, without the loud city noises and even louder neighbors, but something felt so... _right_ here already.          

 

* * *

 

“Wait, Noah! Stop!”

You were just stepping off the elevator a few days later when you heard a familiar voice shouting from down the hall. You looked up in time to see a little boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes running down the hall in dinosaur print pajamas. Without thinking, you dropped your groceries, cringing at the probably now cracked eggs you’d just bought, and crouched down to catch the boy before he ran onto the elevator behind you. He giggled in your hold and you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Oh my god. Y/N, thank you so much,” Steve said, putting his hand over his heart and leaning over for a moment. “I must have left the door unlocked. He’s had a recent fascination with opening doors and getting into mischief.”

“It’s no problem, Steve. He’s cute, is he yours?” He hadn’t mentioned having a child when you’d met him the other day but you suppose that’s not really a conversation for introductions.

“No, not me. This is my best friend Bucky’s son, Noah. Bucky lives on the floor above us. He had to work so I’m on babysitting duty.”

“Well it’s very nice to meet you, Noah,” you said, looking down at the boy who was now standing behind Steve’s legs. You held out your hand to him, “I’m Y/N.” He reached out and shook your hand tentatively then latched back onto Steve’s leg. “I like your dinosaur pjs! My favorite dinosaur is the apatosaurus.”

He didn’t respond, choosing to stay behind the safety of Steve’s leg, but his eyes went wide so you counted that as a win.

“He must be getting tired,” Steve said, though you noted the unsaid _finally_ he seemed to hold back. “It’s after his nap time and someone thinks he’s getting too big for naps.”

“Well, I’m jealous, Noah,” you said, still crouched, “Naps are one of my favorite things.”

“Really?” Noah said, finally coming out from behind Steve’s legs. “You like naps?”

“Oh yeah, big time. I’m an adult though and I can’t seem to find time to take naps very often,” you said, still crouched. You glanced up at Steve and he shot you and appreciative smile.

“Well I guess they’re okay, then.” Noah looked up at Steve, raising his arms to be held. Steve picked him up, and you grabbed your bags and stood up with them. You followed them down the hall and stopped to get your keys out and unlock your door.

“Thanks again, for catching this little monster,” Steve said, while tickling Noah’s belly, to which Noah let out another heartwarming giggle.

“No problem, Steve. Bye Noah!”

As you went about the rest of your day, you couldn't help but wonder why the little boy you'd met looks so familiar to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Bucky and spend the day with the two Barnes boys.

If there was one place in Aster Falls that you found yourself feeling instantly at home in, it had to be The Hideout. The bookstore-coffee shop combo was located a few stores down from the tattoo parlor, nestled between a clothing boutique and a tourist shop that carried shirts that had “Aster Falls" written across the front and magnets of sailboats. The moment you walked into The Hideout, you were hit with the comforting aroma of coffee. Once inside, you realized how deep the shop actually was, compared to its narrow storefront. The coffee shop part was on the left side of the store while there were shelves of books that reached the back of the store, a checkout counter on the right near the entrance. You didn't know where to start looking first, but as early as it was, you figured you needed some caffeine. 

The barista looked bored, to say the least. His long black hair had fallen in front of his face as he leaned over the counter, reading a rather large book. 

“Excuse me?” His green eyes flashed up to you and for a moment you couldn’t speak. He was beautiful, and you suddenly wondered if this town was secretly filled with models. 

“Yes?” An annoyed voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Oh, sorry! Uhm, can I get a…” You glanced at the menu. “...a Zebra Mocha?”

That got an eye roll. “Of course.” He muttered under his breath, turning away to start on your drink. A few minutes later, he came back with your order. “That’ll be $4.50.”

You paid for the drink and gave him a cheery “Thank you!” to which he didn’t respond and instead went back to his book.

“Oh, don’t mind him.” You whirled around to find a girl maybe a year or two younger than you at the checkout counter. “Loki has never been a morning person, but he’s actually sweet as pie!” She said that last bit loud enough for him to hear, to which he scoffed but didn’t look up. She giggled.

“You’re new here.” It wasn’t a question but you nodded anyway. “It’s refreshing to see a new face here. I’m Rebecca,” she said, holding out her hand for you to shake. You transferred your coffee to your left hand and shook hers, telling her your name. “That grump over there is Loki. He really is much nicer in the afternoon.”

“That’s good to know,” you said with a smile. You took a moment to study her. She had long chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. They reminded you of Noah’s, but maybe a bit more green in them. Freckles adorned her cheeks while her smile really made her shine. 

“So what are you looking for today?” She pulled out a stack of books from a crate behind her and started putting price tags on them.

“Nothing in particular, just browsing really.”

“Hm. Well, if you like mystery thrillers, there are several I put on display on the “Employee Recommended” table. Otherwise, feel free to browse. Let me know if you need any help!”

“Thanks.” You sent her another smile and she went back to work. You strolled down the aisles, weaving in and out of the shelves before stumbling on sci-fi novel that had to do with people who lived on a moon base. You thumbed through the first couple pages, before seeking out a comfy chair in the back of the store by the children’s section and diving into the book. Not too long after, you heard the faint chime of the bell about the store’s door, but didn’t think much of it. That was until you were jolted out of your reading by a loud child’s voice.

“Daddy, look! It’s the dinosaur lady!” 

Your head popped up and were face to face with Noah. Behind him though, was the man you’d seen at Black Widow. Barnes, Sam had called him. Of course that’s why Noah had looked so familiar. You could see now that Noah got his eyes from his dad, the same piercing blue-grey. But wait, didn’t Steve say that Noah’s Dad was “Bucky”?

“Hi Noah! How are you?” You asked, turning your attention back to the boy, realizing you were staring for far too long at his father.

“I’m good! Daddy brought me to Aunt Becca’s store for a new book!” His excitement level this early in the morning strongly contrasted with Loki’s and suddenly you wanted to see them interact.

“Noah, buddy, you know you’re not supposed to talk to strangers,” Bucky said, eyeing you warily.

“But Daddy! She’s friends with Uncle Steve! She lives across the hall from him!”

“So, you’re the new neighbor Steve mentioned. Oh, sorry.” He thrust his hand out to you. “I’m Bucky.”

You stood up and shook his offered hand. “Y/N. I, uh, saw you at the tattoo shop the other day, through the window? Sorry, that sounded weird.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” He grinned, causing you to blush. 

“Daddy, can we look for dinosaur books now? Please?” Noah tugged impatiently on Bucky’s shirt.

“Sure thing bud, why don’t you start and I’ll catch up?” That seemed to appease the boy as he took off towards a shelf by the wall. “He’s been talking about dinosaurs and apto-..er..apedo-..”

“Apatosarus?” 

“Yeah, can’t stop talking apatosaruses, because the “dinosaur lady” likes them,” he said, finger quotes and all. “So I promised him I would bring him down to Bec’s store to look for books about them. I was convinced you were someone he’d seen on one of his kid shows.”

You laughed. “Sorry to disappoint, I’m real flesh and blood.”

“I didn’t say I was disappointed,” he said with a smile. You weren’t sure if your face could be any hotter.

“Hey Buck, did Noah find the dinosaur… Oh, I see you’ve met our new addition.” Rebecca came up behind Bucky and the resemblance was so obvious now.

“Yeah, she actually lives across from Steve.”

“Oh, you’re that dinosaur lady! Makes so much sense now.” She beamed at you. She glanced at her brother. “How about I go help Noah and you can stay here.” She winked at you then she was gone. Bucky shook his head in her direction while you stood there, wide-eyed.

“So I just realized I have you to thank for those cookies.”

“Cookies?” 

“You made some for Steve? I may have eaten half of them.” He looked sheepish but not regretful. You laughed.

“Well, I’m glad you liked them. I can always make some more if you’d like?”

“That would be amazing!” He was grinning and you wondered if you’d ever seen a sight more beautiful than that.

“I found one, Daddy!” Noah popped up with Rebecca in tow. “It’s a book about all the long-neck dinosaurs!”

“That’s great bud. We should probably get going, and get out of Ms. Y/N’s way.”

“Oh, really it’s no problem. I was just about to head out myself. I have to stop at the hardware store to get some paint supplies for my room anyway.” 

You stood up, new book and finished coffee mug in tow. You followed the three to the front counter, stopping by the coffee counter to put your used mug in the dirty dish bin. The boys finished cashing out as you reached the counter.

“Alright, I’ll see you Wednesday, Buddy. Alright?” Becca came out from behind the counter and opened her arms to him. Noah lunged into her waiting arms.

“Bye Aunt Becca!” Noah turned and took off out the door, pulling his dad along behind him. 

“See ya, Becs. It was nice to meet you, Y/N!” Bucky called out already through the door. You smiled at the scene.

“He’s single, you know,” Becca said, eyeing you as she rang up your purchase. Your eyes widened, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Just something to think about.” She finished ringing you up and wished you a good day. You waved back to her then took your leave. 

Once outside, you had only walked a few feet before you noticed two figures standing in front of you. Noah waved excitedly.

“So, Noah here decided he wants to help you paint your room.”

That took you by surprise. “Really?”

“Yes please!” He jumped up and down, the energy in him was radiating off him in waves.

“Hmm.” You tapped your chin as if you were thinking. “Well I suppose I could use the help of a strong little boy.”

“I’m not little! I’m a big boy. I’m six!”

“My apologies, sir. I wasn’t wearing my glasses.” You reached into your purse and pulled out your sunglasses, sliding them onto your face. “Ah, that’s better. You’re right! You are a big boy.” Noah giggled and Bucky chuckled. With that, the three of you headed off down the street and entered the hardware store, where there was a man with dark skin and an eyepatch at the counter.

“Hey Nick,” Bucky said, grabbing the attention of the shopkeeper.

“Barnes.” He looked down. “Little Barnes.” That made Noah giggle and Nick smirked.

“We’re here to get some paint supplies for Y/N. She’s new in town and lives in my apartment building. Can you point us to the right direction?”

Instead of verbally responding he pointed to the back corner of the store, then went back to whatever he was working on. Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled at you, then started walking toward the back of the store.

“He’s always like that. Don’t take it personally. He’s a great guy, just not crazy cheerful. He knows his stuff though, so don’t hesitate to ask.”

Soon enough, you were in front of a small wall full of paint color strips. Noah already had several shades of red and blue in his hands.

“Hey Bud, why don’t we ask Ms. Y/N what color she wants to paint her room?”

“Okay Daddy! Do you like blue, Ms. Y/N?”

“Hm, well I do like blue, but I think I like more of a turquoise color instead. Like...this.” You pulled out a color swatch with several shades of turquoise on it. “What do you think?”

He stroke his chin as if he had a beard. “I think this one,” he said pointing to the second lightest shade. 

“Mermaid Song it is,” you said.

You located the paint and went to grab it before Bucky’s arm shot out and pulled the heavy can off the shelf for you. He winked at you before turning to get paint rollers. You grabbed everything you needed to paint the room, including the blue tape that you could never peel off correctly, and cashed out with Nick at the front. The three of you set off for the apartment building, you and Bucky nodded along to Noah’s rambling about what color he should paint his room. Once you got to the elevator you took the paint from Bucky. 

“We’ll be back down, Doll. Just gotta get this one changed, because if I know him, he’ll be covered in paint before we’ve even really started.”

You were in temporary shock by the nickname and didn’t realize the doors had opened to your floor until Bucky nudged you.

“Yes! Of course. I’ll just go start laying down plastic. I’ll leave the door unlocked, let yourselves in… if you’re sure you still want to help.”

“We do, Doll,” he said, smiling.

You nodded then headed off the elevator and into your apartment. 

 

* * *

 

“I think you missed a spot, Noah,” you said, booping his nose with a paint covered finger. He was covered in splotches of paint and you were glad you’d taken the extra time to make sure everything was covered in the thin plastic tarp. 

The boys had joined you and for the most part the whole room was now a nice shade of turquoise that reminded you of the sea. You finished doing touch-ups at your normal height while Bucky was on a chair, getting the spots by the ceiling. He stepped down and backed up, looking at his work.

“What do you think?” You took a look at where he’d just painted.

“I see a few spots. May I?” He handed you the brush and you stepped up onto the chair, reaching up to dap the brush over the few white specks that remained. As you leaned over, the chair wobbled a bit but you were steadied by two strong hands holding your waist. You looked down and into blue eyes, getting like in the swirls of steely grey and blue.

“I’m hungry.”

Noah’s voice broke the spell between you too and you jerked back, but Bucky’s hands kept you steady.

“How about I order some food? Do you like cheese pizza, Noah?” The boy was jumping up and down with excitement at the prospect of pizza.

Bucky picked you up off the chair and your hands flew to his shoulders. He set you down on your feet, but didn’t remove his hands right away, only pulling back when Noah tugged on his shirt to say he was thirsty. As you three walked into the kitchen, Bucky pulled off the old crew neck he was wearing, and stripepd down his t-shirt. Which, you supposed, would have been a jaw-dropping sight regardless. But the short sleeves allowed for a mostly unobstructed view of the tattoo sleeve of his left arm. From where you were standing, you could tell the sleeve consisted of colorful designs and intricate linework. Bucky jolted you out of your staring, asking which cupboard had cups in it to get Noah some water. He smirked he caught you staring. You  ducked your face, grabbing your phone, and ordered a couple pizzas. 

Thirty minutes later, you were sat around your kitchen table, munching on pizza, when there was a knock on your door. You opened it to reveal Steve and a woman with dark brown hair and red lips. 

“Uncle Steve!” 

Noah charged past you and crashed into the blonde.

“What? Don’t I get a hello too?” the woman quirked with an English.

“Hi Miss Peggy.” Noah let go of Steve to hug the woman- Peggy.

“What have you been up to that you have blue paint in your hair?” She ran her fingers through Noah's hair, picking out little bits of dried paint. 

“Daddy and me helped Ms. Y/N paint her room and she got us pizza!”

“Oh really?” Steve looked at you questioningly and you shrugged.

“Yeah. I ran into them at the bookstore and they offered to help me. There's still some pizza left if you guys would like some,” you said, pointing to where the pizza boxes sat on the counter. 

“Nah, we came by to see if you wanted to get lunch with us, but I can see that's no longer necessary.” He looked at you with a knowing look, though what he knew you weren't sure. 

“I'm Peggy, by the way. Nice to meet you.” She gave you a warm smile.

“Oh sorry! Y/N, this is my girlfriend, Peggy. Pegs, this is Y/N, obviously,” Steve scrambled to say. 

“Hey guys.” Bucky came up behind you. A look passed between Steve and Bucky.

“Are you coming out with us, Y/N?” Peggy asked.

“I don't think so, I'm actually pretty tired. I'm probably just going to clean up and read the new book I got today to be honest. But thank you for asking,” you said, turning back to Bucky. “But you two should hang out with your friends. Thanks so much for helping me today though!”

“Can we get ice cream, Uncle Steve?” Noah looked up at him with big puppy eyes.

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

“Maybe we could hang out another day though, Peggy?” you asked.

“I'd like that very much. Here,” she whipped out her phone and handed it to you. “Give me your number and I'll call you. We’ll We’ll get lunch, or better yet, brunch without the boys.” You laughed and entered your number into her phone, then called yourself so you'd have hers.

Bucky hesitated, looking torn between wanting to leave with them and wanting to stay.

“Are you sure, Y/N? We left a pretty big mess.”

“Nah, it's no problem. Now go and have fun. I'll see you guys later.” 

A few moments later the group was leaving down the hall, Noah’s clothes still a splattered with paint. You put the leftover pizza box in the fridge. Then went to take a long shower, scrubbing the paint off your arms and out of your hair. Afterward, you changed into yoga pants and an oversized hoodie, and combed through your wet hair. You curled up on the couch with your scifi novel from this morning. As you settled, you couldn't help but feel the space was a little too lonely without those too Barnes boys.

 

* * *

 

Bucky knocked on your door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Noah was as at Steve's, surprisingly quiet and content watching a Disney movie. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He gripped the the paper bag in his hand behind his back. He heard some shuffling and tensed when you opened the door. You were in lounging clothes, the hoodie you wore dwarfing you. Your hair was damp, he assumed from a shower, and you had no makeup on. You were beautiful. 

“Bucky?”

He must have been staring too long. 

“Sorry. Hi, uhm were you asleep?”

“Yeah, I started reading and I guess my body decided it was time for a nap. How was lunch? Well, second lunch for you I guess.” You chuckled.

“Too filling. But not too much for ice cream.” Bucky brought out the bag from behind his back. “Here. Noah insisted we bring you back some ice cream.” 

He watched as you looked inside the paper bag, your eyes widening as you peered through the clear plastic cover of the container.

“Cookies and Cream? How did you know?”

“That was all Noah. He wanted to get you the same as him.”

Your eyes softened, a smile forming on your lips.

“Do you want to come in?” you asked, and all Bucky wanted to do was say yes. He wanted to know you and be around you all day, and he found that odd. To be this interested in, to be this close to someone he’s only just met this morning. That scared him. So instead of accepting your offer, he declines.

“Sorry, I gotta get back to Noah. Promised him I’d help him put together a puzzle later and he has to finish up some homework before school tomorrow, you know, being sunday after all.”

“Oh, of course! Have a good evening then, Bucky.” 

Bucky waved goodbye then turned around and walked into Steve’s apartment, where Steve and Peggy were cuddled on the couch next to an enthralled Noah. Bucky stepped into the kitchen, choosing to get some water and clear his head a bit.

“So Y/N, huh?”

Bucky jumped at Steve’s sudden appearance at the breakfast bar. 

“What about her?”

“She’s pretty nice, right? And apparently the best because she knows  _ all _ about dinosaurs.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty nice, Steve.” Bucky sighed into his glass. He knew where this was going.

“And obviously pretty smart.” Again, Bucky agreed.

“She’s pretty, too.” Peggy added, coming up next to Steve, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah she’s pre- Okay come on now. Yes she’s pretty, but she’s just a neighbor. Stop getting ideas in your heads, you two. No wonder Noah has such a wild imagination,” Bucky huffed.

“Buck, we’re not saying marry her right now or something. Just to, you know, take a chance and see where this can go. Ask her out.” Steve brought out his puppy dog eyes, and while that used to work on Bucky when they were teens, he’s far too skilled at ignoring them to even acknowledge them. 

“Stevie, I just met her this morning. I’ve known her less than twenty-four hours. I don’t really know her.”

“No you’ve just spent all morning and part of the afternoon with her, painting in her apartment, with your son who already adores her,” Peggy piped in.

“Just think about it Buck! This may be good for you.” 

Steve patted him on the shoulder, then the couple went back into the living room, leaving Bucky alone to his thoughts. He wasn’t sure what to think, if he was being honest. 

All he does know is that he wants to know Y/N better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to keep posting every other day so keep your eye out for updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girls' night and a birthday, plus learning a little more about Bucky.

“Is there something on my face?” you asked through a mouth full of strawberry French toast. Sam had been staring at you for the better part of the twenty minutes you've been at Tony's, getting breakfast. “Cut it out. You're starting to freak me out. What's up?

“Oh nothing. Just a little birdie told me you spent half the day with a certain tattoo artist,” he teased, vaguely reminding you of a teenage girl.

“Oh yeah? And who exactly told you that?”

“Y/N, there's like ten people in this town. You really can't do anything without word getting around,” he said, cutting off a piece of your French toast for himself. You gave him a pointed look. He shrugged. “Steve told me at work yesterday. And he told me how much the little man likes you. Something about dinosaurs?”

“Yeah, well have you seen him? Noah is pretty adorable. It's like not liking puppies, Sam.”

“Not the point, and you know it.”

“So what if I spent time with him and Noah? I ran into them at the bookstore and they offered to help me paint my room when I told them I was going to get paint from the hardware store. Which, by the way, that man Nick is interesting. Does he never smile? How did he get-"

“It's kind of a big deal,” he interrupted.

“It's really not,” you said, knocking away his fork when it came towards your plate again. “If anything, he was just being friendly.”

“It is a big deal. You haven't spent this much time with many people after...you know who. And Barnes... Barnes hasn't been with anyone since… He does everything he can for Noah. He spends most of his extra time with the little guy and doesn't usually hang out with people outside of his close friends. Much less help newcomers paint their apartment.” He smirked.

“Oh come on, Sam. He was just being friendly,” you insisted.

“He hasn't been on a date in probably six months to a year.” 

His comment caused you to choke on your food. You chugged your water to relieve the coughing, pushing the rest of the plate his way.

“Bucky doesn't like me like that, Sam. Stop making something out of nothing. He was just being friendly. If anything we’re acquaintances, at most, friends.”

“Well, if you ask me...,” Sam paused and shoved the rest of your food in his mouth, to which you rolled your eyes. 

“I didnt,” you mutter.

“...you two would be good together.” You went to speak but Sam held up his hand to stop you before you could. “But, I know you, and I’m not going to keep badgering you about dating him. Even as friends, I think you could benefit from each other.”

“Well, thanks, Sammy.”

“Anytime Bun. Still want to check out the harbour?” 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, and really the rest of the week, what Sam said seemed to be stuck on repeat. You couldn’t help but wonder about Bucky’s past, or why Sam thought you would be good for him. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m so glad you decided to join us, Y/N!” Rebecca hugged you tighter than you were expecting for someone you hardly know, but you decide it wasn’t the worst feeling. 

She was nice enough to invite you over to a girls’ night the following Friday, made up of Wanda, Peggy, and a woman with copper-colored hair and an intense gaze that made you a bit uncomfortable, if you were being honest.

“So I believe you know everyone here,” she said, as she guided you more into the living room with her hand on your elbow. “Oh, maybe not Nat. Y/N, this is Natasha. She owns the Black Widow. Nat, this is Y/N, Steve and Bucky’s new neighbor.”

You awkwardly waved at her, but she only nodded toward you. She seemed almost cold, but maybe that was just how she was around new people. You didn't let it bother you too much, instead walking past to her to set the lemon cupcakes with raspberry frosting you’d made  on the counter. You sat down at the empty space at the table between Wanda and Peggy. There was a platter of what looked like coconut chicken bites as well as a tray of mini quiches on the center of the table.

“Would you like some wine?” Wanda held out a bottle of white wine toward you. You looked around and realized everyone had a glass of red or white wine in front of them. You nodded by our head, and were happily surprised when you took a sip and it was sweet, so glad it wasn’t a drier wine that your stuffy friends back home liked.

“We were just talking about what to do for Becca’s birthday in two weeks,” Peggy said.

“You should do something different from last year, Becs! I mean, the barbeques are fun but we should do something sophisticated!” Wanda was getting excited, you could tell already that the wine was getting to her. “Oh! I know! We could drive to Portland and get dinner and be fancy!” There was definitely a faint tinge of pink dusting her fair cheeks. 

“Oh, you always want to leave town, Wanda,” Peggy said as she sipped on her wine.

“Wanda, I promise, we’ll go to Portland soon! But I want to keep my birthday casual this year. Plus you know how much my parents love it, and Bucky’s birthday is too cold to do anything outside, so Dad is always grumpy he can’t bring out the grill.”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s true. Plus, your mom’s chocolate cake is to die for.”

“True!” 

“You’ll like it, Y/N. Most of the town ends up meandering to my family’s house. There’s a bonfire in the back, music of course, great food.”

“It sounds nice,” you said, trying to imagine what that would be like outside of the movies.

“Plus there’s the eye candy,” Wanda winked at you then giggled. 

“Oh yes, those gorgeous firemen of Aster Falls.” Peggy had a starry look in her eye.

“Thor is just so pretty.” Wanda had a goofy grin on her face. 

“Mmm, that’s true. But Steve is the only one for me.” She smiled down to her now empty glass.

“How did you two meet?” you asked, trying to wrap your head around how someone from the UK could end up in the small town of Aster Falls, Maine.

“Oh that is a funny story,” she began. “I was on holiday with a few of my girlfriends last June. One of them, Gemma, had this crazy idea she’d seen in some movie to drive up the coast of the United States. So we started in Hancock, Maine with the goal of driving all the way down to Florida. However, we’d only seen a little bit of the coast before we saw a sign for the “Best Pies in Maine, Tony’s Diner, Aster Falls, 20 miles.” Gemma refused to go any further until we stopped by to try some of the pie. So we arrived into town and found Tony’s. I was standing at the pie case, trying to figure out which type to try, when a handsome blonde suggested the apple pie.”

“It was love at first sight,” Wanda said dreamily. “I was there. They were so cute.”

“He’s always been so sweet and kind, and genuine. He was from the start and is the same now,” Peggy said.

“So you just decided to stay then?” you asked.

“Oh yes. Well, at first Gemma tried to get me to come with them, not wanting to leave me in a strange town. However, I’ve never been one to be controlled before and I wasn’t going to start now. So I spent the rest of the allotted holiday time here with Steve while the girls finished their trip, and I decided I didn’t want to live without him. We flew back to London, where I finished out the next few months of work and I moved here officially in December.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. Don’t you miss home?” 

“I miss my family and I will always miss London, but Aster Falls is already becoming my home. I don’t regret anything.”

Your heart was filled with happiness for her and Steve. They seemed to compliment each other nicely.

“What about you?” Nat asked, looking directly into your eyes.

“What about me?” 

“Why did you come to our little town?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh, uhm I was-” you started, before you were interrupted.

“Nat, stop scaring her,” Becca said. “It doesn’t matter how you got here, I’m glad you are.” She came around the table and hugged you from behind. 

“So how are you liking Aster Falls?” Peggy asked.

“Oh she probably loves it, with the attention she’s been getting from a certain single father,” Wanda giggled into her glass. She winked at you. 

So that's what tonight was going to be. You should have expected it after you talked to Sam. Aster Falls was a small town after all. 

“Oh leave her alone, Wan,” Becca says, lightly snacking Wanda's arm. “But, she's not exactly wrong. My brother did seem to be awfully friendly with you last weekend.”

“Our dearest Bucky,” Peggy sighed.

“He’s happier in the past week than he’s been in years,” Wanda said. “And it doesn’t hurt that Noah loves you already, too.”

“Noah is a sweet kid,” you said.

“So, what do you think of our Bucky?”

“He’s nice. Really nice. And he’s-”

“Hot as hell?” Wanda cut in. Becca gave her a look. “Sorry Becs.” Becca rolled her eyes.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’m not blind,” you said, which made Wanda cackle.

“So what are you waiting for? You should take a chance and ask him out. I saw the chemistry between you too,” Peggy said.

“Guys, look. He’s really very sweet. But just because he’s friendly with me doesn’t mean he likes me as more than that. Heck, I mean we’re very new friends. I would really like to just be his friend first, you know? Even if I did have a bit of a crush on him, I wouldn’t wanna rush something that isn’t necessarily there.”

It was quiet for a moment, and when you finally looked up at the women around you, they all bore soft smiles on their faces. Even Natasha. 

After that, the discussions trickled down, and you all decided to watch a movie, so you moved to Becca’s cozy living room and sat cuddled on the soft couch and plush chairs. Becca popped in a DVD. A romantic comedy. The idea to watch that genre turned out to be a poor decision because about halfway through the movie, Wanda started bawling her eyes out. Becca sighed softly but pulled her best friend in her arms and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Natasha and Peggy said their goodbyes soon after and headed home. When you glanced at the clock, you realize how late it had gotten and you started to fret. You’d walked here earlier as you’d wanted to see more of the scenery on the way to Becca’s little blue bungalow. Now it was dark and you weren’t necessarily nervous about walking around a night, because most of the people in this town had been overly friendly, but you were nervous you’d get lost on your way back.

“Y/N.”

Your head snapped up to Becca. 

“Come on, honey. You can spend the night here if you’d like. I have plenty of room. Let me just get Wanda settled on the couch but then you should join me in the kitchen.” You nodded and went to wait for her in the kitchen like she asked, stealing another cupcake off the counter, but you knew you would regret it in the morning. A few moments later, Becca strolled in, a collection of wine glasses and plates in her hands.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. Please let me help.” You took the dishes from her to the sink, pulled on the pair of purple dish gloves and started to wash her dishes. 

“You don’t have to do that, Y/N/.” Becca stood beside you with a towel in hand, ready to dry. “You’ve already done more than you realize.” At that, you turned toward her, confusion written on your face. “With Bucky, and Noah...Noah has always been a happy kid. Bucky, though, he’s...he doesn’t trust easy, usually. He’s got one of the biggest hearts in the world, but something bad happened and it affected him so much. He’s shielded my nephew from all of it, so he can have a happy childhood, but Bucky works his ass off to give him that and doesn’t think of himself nearly as much.” She put down the plate she’d been drying. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said he has been happier this past week than he has been in a long time, years really. I have you to thank for that. I’m sorry we kinda pushed the dating thing onto you. I do think you’d be great friends though.” She finished drying the few dishes left on the rack as you took off the gloves. 

“I like Bucky a lot. As a friend for now, as potentially more, maybe. But I would like to get to know him. And the little guy too,” you told her. “If I may ask, what happened to Noah’s mom?”

A sad look passed over her features, her bright blue eyes dimmed. “That’s a story for him to tell.” She shook her head slightly then took your hand and brought you to a door down the hall. She pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. The room had light blue walls adorned with posters of outer space and dinosaurs. There were bins of toys in one corner and the bed had a space themed comforter on it.

“This is usually Noah’s room for when he spends the night, if you couldn’t tell.” She giggled softly. “The bathroom is across the hall. Let me know if you need anything, I’m right next door.” With that, she left. You looked around the room at all the little knick knacks. On the nightstand, there was a picture of Bucky with Noah on his shoulders, both of them grinning at the camera. It made your heart melt. 

You fell asleep wanting to know about the blue-eyed man with the sad past.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh hey, haven’t seen you around in a while.” Bucky jumped at your voice and you couldn’t help but giggle. In front of Bucky, Loki rolled his eyes as he handed Bucky his coffee.

You’d just walked into The Hideout to get your morning run. After only having been in Aster Falls for a few weeks, you quickly learned the best coffee really was made by the moody, green-eyed barista. He made the perfect cup that fit the mood of whatever you were feeling or in need of that day. 

“Heya, Y/N. What are you up to today?

“Just got back from a run. The amount of food and sweets I’ve eaten in this town is already starting to affect me.” You laughed, but it was true. You’d already noticed the little bloating around your waistline, and while it was really no big deal, you didn’t want your body to change drastically, so you decided running would at least help you feel a little less guilty. 

“That’s nonsense. You look great.” He grinned at you, and you felt the warmth on your cheeks. Was there going to be a time where this man didn’t make you blush like a teenager?

“Thanks. I blame, Sammy really. I’ve gone to his mom’s house for dinner a few times and afterwards we’ve gotten either ice cream from Shield’s or pie from Tony’s. It’s doing wonders for my deprived sweet tooth all these years.” Bucky laughed along with you. 

You ordered your usual- the Zebra Mocha. After that first day in the store, it was your favorite go-to. Bucky waited with you for your drink. 

“So who’s Sammy?”

“Oh, uhm Sam Wilson. I’ve known him practically forever.”

“You're Bunny!” You immediately wanted the floor to open up and swallow you whole. Instead. You settled for covering your face with your hands. 

“Its funny, I always pictured Bunny with pigtails the way he described you.” Nevermind, when you see Sam, you're going to pummel him. 

“Ugh, I'm going to kill him. Is there anyone who doesn't know about that name?” Bucky shrugged. “I went through a phase when I was six where my older sister, Liz liked to play with my hair and loved pigtails.” You cringed at the memory. 

“Don't worry, I think you'd be cute with pigtails.” He winked and you thought your face was going to burn off.

A cough got your attention. Loki set your coffee on the counter and waited expectantly for payment. You handed him ten dollars and told him to keep the change. When he didn’t smile, you deflated.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked when you walked outside. 

“Nothing really. It’s just my goal to get him to smile in the mornings. Becca said he’s not a morning person, that much is evident. I just want to see if I could change his moody demeanor. Just once.”

“Oh, that’s easy. Just get in a bit of a debate with him over literature or misquote something, like Shakespeare.” You stopped abruptly and looked at him in confusion. “Loki loves literature. The only thing he loves more is being right and proving that to as many people that will listen. So if you give him a situation in which he has to prove to you that he’s right and you’re wrong or he gets to educate you on some literary work, he’ll be grinning by the end of his explanation.”

“That’s... That’s genius. How did you figure that out?” Bucky shrugged.

“He’s been that way since high school. Old habits stick, I guess. Plus it was fun to get him all worked up. It really balanced out for the pranks he’d pull on us.” Bucky flashed you his million-dollar grin.

“So do you work today?” you asked as you stood outside the tattoo parlor. You peered inside and caught Nat’s eye, giving her a small wave which she acknowledged with a nod.

“Yeah, a few, I should be home earlier than normal this evening, so Becca doesn’t have to babysit Noah too late tonight. Speaking of Becs, you’re going to her birthday barbeque next weekend right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it! Plus, Wanda has been describing your mom’s cake for days and I have to get a piece for myself.”

“Great!” He glanced at his watch to check the time. “Well, look I gotta go in and get set up, but I’ll see you around, alright?”

“Sure.” You smiled. 

That smile stayed on your face the rest of the day as you thought about the feeling you get, of butterflies in your stomach, when you see him. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, aren’t you adorable!” Mrs. Barnes gushed when Wanda introduced you to Becca’s mom. She wrapped you in a hug and you patted her back until she let go. “Well, come on back! George is on the grill making burgers and there’s plenty of food on the table, so eat up! Becca’s around here somewhere.”

“Thank you Mrs. Barnes.”

“Oh honey, call me Winnie.” She gave you a warm smile, and suddenly you knew exactly where Becca had gotten it from.

“Come on, Y/N! I think the hotties from the fire department are here already!” Wanda yanked your arm, dragging you out to the backyard, which was huge. It was deep with trees that line the edges of the yard. Mr. Barnes was on the grill, and he waved when Wanda greeted him. There was a volleyball net to the side where kids were already playing. 

“There they are!” On the opposite side of the yard, there was an area with foldable tables and chairs where sure enough, Steve and Sam were sitting with Peggy, Loki, and Natasha. A man with short dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket, and a man with long blonde hair and the biggest biceps you’d ever seen were with them as well.

“Hi boys!” Wanda greeted. 

“Heya Wanda,” Steve said. “Hi Y/N. Glad you could make it.”

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it.”

“This is Thor Odinson, I don’t know if you’ve met yet,” Sam said. “He works at the fire department with us.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Thor said with a wink. You caught Loki rolling his eyes next to him. 

“Thor and Loki are brothers,” Wanda said, her gaze steadily on Thor. Ah, that made sense now.

“And I’m Clint,” the man sitting next to Natasha said.

“Nice to meet you both. This party is huge. Where is Becca, anyway?” You looked around to find the brunette. 

“She’s “sneaking” my son a cookie from the kitchen,” a voice says behind you. You spun around. Bucky stood there with a beer in in right hand and his left in his pocket. The sleeves on his red Henley were rolled up, revealing part of his tattoo sleeve. He looked good, great if you were being honest. He smiled at you and your breath caught in your throat.

“Burgers are ready! Come and eat!” Mr. Barnes’ voice rang out over the yard. All at once it seemed, everyone headed to the patio where the food was laid out. 

“I gotta go find Noah and make his plate,” Bucky said. “I'll come find you?” you nodded and watched him weave through the bodies and effectively disappear un in the crowd. 

You held back from the mass of people and waited off to the side, sipping your drink. You had just grabbed a plate when a hand grabbed yours. You looked down to see none other than little Noah. 

“Come sit with me Ms. Y/N!” 

“Of course, Little Man. I have to get my food first though.”

“Okay! I'll go with you!” He walked with you, holding onto the bottom of your shirt as you filled your plate. When you got to the fruit and cookies, Noah tugged on your shirt, and when you looked down at him, he waved for you to come down to his level. You leaned down and he cupped his hands around his mouth to whisper in your ear.

“Can you get me a cookie please? Oh! And some strawberries?” You smiled at him then nodded. 

“Don't get me in trouble with your Dad, as little Man,” you whispered back. He made a zipping motion over his mouth as you added a few strawberries and the biggest of the chocolate chip cookies on your plate. Afterward, you followed Noah to an area where several little kids were sitting on picnic blankets on the grass. You didn't know what you had originally expected but you'd already agreed to sit with Noah so you sat down on the checkered blanket beside Noah and handed him the first of his strawberries. 

“We have to make a deal. You have to eat the strawberries first, okay?” He nodded. “Pinky promise?” promised you asked, holding your pinky finger out to him. 

“I promise!” He hooked his little pinky with yours and you shook, in aware of the people watching you.

 

* * *

 

“Looks like he found a partner in crime,” Becca said. She stood next to Bucky, watching you interact with Noah. 

“Yeah, I'd say. He’s going to be bouncing off the walls tonight.”

“Well then, it's a good thing we’re outside.” Bucky rolled his eyes at his sister, then shoved her lightly in the arm. “Hey, it's my birthday! I can say what I want.”

“Whatever, Becs.” 

“You should go talk to her.” Becca nudged him with her elbow. 

“I don't know, Becca.” 

“What don't you know? She's your friend, right?”

“Well, yeah but- “

“Then I don't see the problem.”

“The problem is… I don't want her getting any ideas. Everyone already thinks we're in love with each other.”

“Not one thinks that…”

“ _ Everyone _ thinks that. It started with Stevie and Peggy that night but since then, I've had people come up to me and congratulate me for “finally moving on" and asking when the wedding is.” Bucky sighed. “Becca. I don't think I'm ready to move on. I've tried that before with those dates you and Steve had set up. And Y/N, she's a nice girl and she deserves a good guy to be with her. Not someone with a past like mine.” 

“James Buchanan Barnes, you stop that right now. Any girl would be lucky to have you and Noah in their life. Not every girl you're gonna meet is Dot. But Y/N would be good for you, it's easy to see that already. And from what Sam has said, you're really good for her too.”

That surprised Bucky. “You talked to Sam about her?” 

“Only in passing.” Becca stole a couple blueberries from Bucky's plate, popping one in her mouth. “So what are you going to do? You gonna stand here all night or take a chance and start something new?”

“What if the whole town is wrong and she doesn't like me like that? Hell, I sound like a teenager.” 

“You're just nervous.” Becca turned toward the house when their mom called her name. “For the record, she definitely likes you too.” she kissed his cheek then left him standing there with a decision to make.

 

* * *

 

“I see my own son has conspired against me and he's dragged you into it too.”

Bucky stood above you with a lopsided smirk on his face. 

“To be fair, I wasn't that hard to convince. I have the same sweet tooth as him,” you laughed. “Plus you Barnes’ are a rather convincing bunch that seem to always get their way.”

“You mind if steal you away from the munchkins?” He held his hand out to you. 

“I don't know... I think they'll really miss me.” You both looked over to where Noah was now playing Leap Frog  with the other kids. You smiled at Bucky and took his hand. He pulled you to your feet, yanking a bit too hard and you fell into him a bit with your hands on his chest. You stared into his eyes for a moment before stepping away. 

“So, how goes the tattoos?” You facepalmed. Did you really just ask that?  _ How goes the tattoos?  _ He just chuckled.

“Business is good. I did a geometric Tiger on Josh Hannigan’s calf yesterday, that turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself.” He looked to you but must have seen the confused look in your face because he clarified. “Josh Hannigan is a senior at the high school. You know, tall, red hair, freckles, bags groceries at the market?” You nodded as recognition dawned in your mind of the gangly boy that helped you carry your bags to your car last week. “Well, he just turned eighteen so he spent his birthday money on a tattoo he's been talking about the tattoo for the past year.”

“That's awesome! I bet he loved it.”

“Oh definitely. He almost passed out when we started but he made it through. His best friend Leeroy came with him, and promised not to tell their other friends about that detail. I guess they went back to school with some crazy story though because I was bombarded this morning on the way to get coffee by a group of teenagers eager to get some ‘cool tats.’”

You laughed with him at that, glad the random nervousness was gone for the time being. You noticed the the majority of people moved to the patio again and heard the beginnings of “happy Birthday” starting for Becca. The two of you moved toward the crowd and joined in, and you whipped out your phone to snap some pictures of Becca, or rather Becca’s embarrassment. The cake was huge, with multiple tiers, but you could tell it was home-baked by Mrs. Barnes. There were two “2” candles on the top, and you realized how young Becca really was. She seemed so much wiser than her age, more mature. She blew out the candles and everyone clapped. It looked like Mrs. Barnes put Mr. Barnes in charge of cutting and serving the cake, as she made her way over to the two of you. 

“James, dear. Will you go start the bonfire? Some of the little ones are getting anxious about making s’mores.”

“Sure thing, ma.” She turned back to the cake as Bucky turned to you. “Save me a slice?”

“Of course.” You smiled back at him as he walked toward the firepit. You got two plates of cake, chocolate just like Wanda had said it would be, then started back to join Bucky. You were stopped by his mini-me once again though before you got too far. 

“Where's my daddy?” 

“He's over by the firepit trying to start the bonfire with Uncle Steve.” Motioned toward the area they were in with one cake filled plate. It had already started getting dark so Bucky’s form blended into the treeline a bit. Noah’s eyes started to tear up though when he couldn’t see Bucky and his bottom lip started quivering.

“Oh honey, it’s alright. Come with me.” 

He stood in front of you making grabby hands to be picked up so you obliged. 

“Here, can you hold Daddy’s cake while I hold you?” He nodded. 

That’s how you ended up walking across the huge yard with a six year old on your hip and cake in your hand. When you got to the firepit, you were lucky enough to find a bench that hadn’t been taken yet so you sat down and waited for Bucky to find you. Noah adjusted in your lap to watch the flames of the fire jump and flicker, and even you had to admit how mesmerizing the flames were. A few minutes later, you felt somebody sit down next to you. You looked over to see Bucky watching you and Noah.

“I thought you saved me a plate of cake?” He smirked.

“Oh I did! Noah, honey, can you give Daddy his cake?”

Noah turned around and handed the now  _ empty _ plate to his father. He giggled then ran off to where Steve was sitting with Peggy a few benches away. 

“I’m so sorry!” You mouth still hung open in shock. “He was supposed to hold onto it for you when I brought him over.”

Bucky just laughed. “It’s alright. It’s the most sugar he’s going to have for the next month, so I guess it’s better that he enjoy it now.”

“You could share with me if you want,” you suggested nervously. Was that too forward? You were about to take back the offer when he opened his mouth. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, and took a chunk of cake onto your fork. You moved the fork toward his mouth but at the last second, swerved and took the bite yourself. You laughed at the look of betrayal on his face.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Bucky swiped the plate and fork from your hands to take large bites of  _ your _ slice of cake. 

“Hey! We’re supposed to be sharing!” You intended to sound more intimidating, but the effect was lost as it was said through laughter. 

For the rest of the night, the two of you chatted quietly, about the town and places you should see. There were moments where neither of you said anything and sat in silence staring at the flames. You felt comfortable around him. However, out of the corner of your eye, you could tell something was bothering Bucky. He looked at the fire, his jaw clenched while his knee bounced, behaviors that weren’t present when you two were talking. You were about to ask him what was wrong when he turned to you suddenly.

“Look, I, uh... I don’t do this often… or really at all. But would you...like to go out with me sometime? On a date?” 

His eyes flicked back and forth between yours, trying to judge your reaction. This beautiful man and his nervousness. If he could feel your heart beating, he’d know your heart was racing, and how excited you were that this sweet man wanted to get to know you more and may share the same feelings for you.

“Of course. I would love too,” you said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was longer than I intended. Sorry the post is late. It was a mixture of writer's block then over-compensating rambling and writing during work. Then editing into something passable. *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! The next one is already written so it will be up Sunday. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date has a change of plans and you learn the truth behind Bucky's past.

“This can’t be happening,” Bucky said, more so to himself rather than into the phone. “Are you sure you’re sick? Maybe it’s just allergies?”

Wednesdays were the days Becca usually babysat Noah for Bucky, while he was at work. With that knowledge in mind, he’d made sure he didn’t have any clients at the shop past 3 p.m. so he’d have enough time to clean up the apartment and prepare a good dinner for you and him. However, that turned out to be wishful thinking as Becca called Bucky five minutes ago, as he walked into his apartment, to tell him she’s sick and can’t watch Noah.

“I’m sorry, Buck...I really can’t take Noah tonight....My head is pounding and my nose is running. I’m a bit of a mess,” Becca said, between coughs and sniffles.

“Maybe it’s a sign that I should just call this whole thing off.”

“James Buchanan, don’t you dare. Why don’t you ask Steve?”

“He works tonight.”

“And mom and dad?”

“They’re having dinner and playing Bridge with the Hunts tonight.” Bucky sighed. “I’ll just have to call her and reschedule or something…”

“Oh Bucky, I’m sorry.” Becca sneezed several times in a row. “I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow. Good luck!”

Bucky said his goodbyes then hung up his phone. He ran a hand through his hair, and sat back on the couch, eyes raised to the ceiling. This was _not_ supposed to happen. He took another deep breath, then pulled up your number on his phone and called you. You picked up on the second ring, voice cheerful, which caused him to smile despite the bad news.

_“Hi, Bucky!”_

“Hey, Doll…”

_“Bucky, what’s wrong?”_

“I, uh… I have to cancel our date tonight.”

_“But...why?”_ Bucky cringed at the disappointment in your voice.

“I don’t have a babysitter for Noah. Becca was supposed to sit tonight but she’s sick and that wouldn’t be good for either of them if Noah went over…”

_“Bucky.”_

“...and Steve is working tonight so he can’t…”

_“Bucky!”_

“...and my parents have their monthly Bridge night with the Hunts tonight so they can’t-”

_“BUCKY!”_ You practically yelled through the phone, startling Bucky.

“Yeah?”

_“It’s okay if Noah’s there. I don’t mind.”_ Bucky pulled the phone away from his face, and looked at the screen to make sure it was you he called.

_“You still there?”_ you ask.

“Yeah, I’m- you’re sure you don’t mind having him here?”

You laughed. _“Of course, I don’t mind, Bucky. Noah’s a sweetheart. Plus, I’m not going to kick a six year old out of his own home.”_

“Well, in that case….if you’re sure…”

_“I am.”_ Bucky could hear the smile in your voice.

“Well then, I’ll see you at my place at 6:30? Italian good with you?”

_“Of course! I’ll bring my appetite.”_ You giggled. _“See you tonight, Bucky.”_

“See you tonight, Doll.”

Bucky shook his head, amazed by how easily you accepted having a date with his son in attendance. He looked around the living room and groaned internally. Glancing at his watch, he found he only had about three hours to get the apartment cleaned up, get the food ready, and get Noah picked up from school and washed and changed into nicer clothes.

Without wasting another minute, Bucky rushed around the living room, picking up toys and placing them into the foldable bins by the window. He grabbed the vacuum from the broom closet and did a quick run through of the living room floor, then made a side trip through the dining area and kitchen to get the pesky crumbs that were usually left after Noah ate. When he finished, he put his hands on his hips, looking around for anything he might have missed. It was tidy, not sparkling clean, but you didn’t strike him as a woman who would care too much about a little disorganization. The alarm he’d set on his phone chimed through the air, reminding Bucky he needed to leave to get Noah.

Bucky grabbed his keys and jacket off the hook by the door, locked up the apartment, then set off for the elementary school. Usually, because of how close the school was to his apartment building, he would walk to drop off and pick up Noah. Though now because of the time constraint, and his son’s ever curious mind, Bucky decided to drive instead. He just didn’t have time to stop or take any detours today. Bucky pulled up to the curb right as the kids were letting out. He got out of the car, and went around to the backseat, ready to strap Noah in and get going.

“Daddy!” Bucky spun around and was able to catch his son at the last second as Noah took a running leap into the man.

“Hey Buddy. How was school?” He asked, while helping Noah out of his backpack.

“It was so much fun. Peter brought a new dinosaur to class today!” Noah’s grin was miles wide and Bucky could help but smile because of it.

“That’s great, bud.” Bucky finished strapping Noah into the car seat and toss the backpack onto the seat beside him. He closed the door then went around to the front and got in. He caught Noah’s eye in the rearview mirror. “Okay Noah, today’s going to be a little bit different. Ms. Y/N is coming over for dinner today.”

Bucky saw Noah’s eyes go wide in the mirror just before he pulled out onto the street to head back home.

“Really? Maybe she knows what kind of dinosaur Peter got!”

“Maybe, you’ll have to ask her when she gets here. But when we get home, I’m going to need you to help me like a big boy. We need to get you changed into nicer clothes and I’ll need some help with dinner. Think you can do that?”

“Yes!”

 

Two hours later, Bucky was relieved to finally sit on the couch, waiting for you to arrive. Bucky had ended up making lasagna while he put Noah to use beside him, having him cut cherry tomatoes with a plastic knife for a salad. Making the lasagna turned out to be a great idea, as he was able to pop it into the oven for the last hour so he was able to focus on Noah. Getting Noah cleaned up and changed was surprisingly easy, especially after Bucky explained they should look a bit nicer for first impressions of their home. Noah was dressed in a little light blue button up with jeans, and he was combing his hair when Bucky left him to check on the lasagna, which was bubbling away.

Bucky laid back on the couch, resting his head for a minute, before there was a knock on the door.

  


* * *

 

You pulled at the hem of your forest green sweater, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles as you waited. You heard “She’s here! “She’s here!” on the other side of the door. You couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement the kid had. Noah opened the door for you, Bucky standing just behind him.

“Hi Ms. Y/N!” He wrapped his arms around your legs.

“Hey there, Little Man. Don’t you look adorable!” His blue shirt made the blue in his eyes pop out even more, if that were possible.

“Daddy said we needed to make a good impression since this is your first time in our home!” He tugged on your hand, pulling you inside behind him. You eyed Bucky and held back a giggle.

“Oh, did he now?” You quirked an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on your face. Bucky looked down at his clothes and you saw the moment he realized his plain white t-shirt had fresh splatters of tomato sauce all over it.

“Oh my- Sorry! I’ll be right back!” Bucky ran into the short hallway to his room, shutting the door behind him. You bit your lip to keep from laughing.

“Something smells yummy, doesn’t it, Noah?”

You walked into the kitchen and put the bottle of sparkling apple cider you’d brought with you into the fridge to stay cold until dinner was ready.

“Daddy made lasagna! I was the taste tester for the sauce!” You watched as he pulled a chair from the table into the kitchen and used it to climb up and sit on the edge of the counter. He swung his legs.

“Wow! Taste tester is such an important job!”

“It’s my favorite job!”

“Same here, Noah.”

On the counter, Bucky’s phone started to ring, but when you glanced at it, you saw it was a timer. You realized it must be for the lasagna. You slipped on the oven mitts and pulled the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the stove, turning the oven off. The smell of the tomato sauce and cheese filled the air, and your stomach audibly growled, causing Noah to laugh.

“Is there a lion in your belly too?” he asked.

“A lion?”

“Aunt Becca says when you’re really hungry, a lion in your tummy roars to remind you.”

“Well, your Aunt Becca is silly.” Bucky stepped walked into the kitchen, wearing a dark blue button up, with the sleeves rolled up, and dark jeans. He looked great.

“Thanks for taking the lasagna out of the oven. It just needs a few minutes to rest and then we should be ready to eat.” He picked Noah up off the counter and set him on the floor. “Noah, will you help set the table?”

“Okay,” he pouted, but still took the plates and forks when Bucky handed them to him. When Noah left the kitchen, Bucky kissed you on the cheek.

“You look beautiful, by the way.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, mister.” You grinned when his ears turned red. “Oh! I brought sparkling cider. I figured it would be an age appropriate alternative for the occasion.”

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you. He’ll get a kick out of it.”

He handed you some glasses from a cupboard and you got the bottle of sparkling cider from the fridge. Bucky followed you out of the kitchen with the lasagna.

Bucky served Noah a plate and you cut it into smaller pieces for him while Bucky served you. You put some salad on Noah’s plate and then on yours before handing the bowl to Bucky.

You took a bite and held back a moan.

“Bucky, this amazing!” you exclaimed, shoving another bite in your mouth. Bucky’s face went completely red with the compliment.

“It was nothing, Doll. But thank you.”

“Nothing? We’re never eating out again. I’ll just come here and you can cook for me.” BUcky’s eyes widened at the comment, but then he looked back down at his food with a smile on his face.

“I helped with the salad!” Noah said through a bite of food.

“Oh the salad is the best part!” Noah beamed at your praise. Bucky, on the other hand, seemed to dim slightly, but you sent him a wink discreetly to ease his worry.

Dinner went by surprisingly smoothly, in spite of the worry and stress Bucky had been through before you’d arrived. After dinner you insisted on doing the dishes. “You cooked, I’ll clean. It’s really no big deal,” you’d insisted. Bucky took the opportunity and took Noah back to his room to change into his pajamas early so he wouldn’t have to wrestle with him later. You spent the rest of the evening with the Barnes boys watching an animated movie and playing Legos.  

 

* * *

 

“Coffee or tea, Doll?”

“Surprise me.”

You’d been sat on the couch, waiting for Bucky to return from putting Noah down for bed. Your eyes followed him as he stepped into the kitchen. You hadn't really had a chance yet to admire him in his full form. His thighs were thicker than you thought they'd be, and the way his ass fit into his jeans made you smile. He stretched up to grab a couple mugs from the counter, causing his shirt to raise a bit and exposing his lower abs. A cough got your attention and your eyes flicked up to his. You'd been caught staring, not that he minded you realized. He smirked and winked at you. You felt your cheeks get warm and wondered how many times you've blushed since you met this man.

A moment later, he hands you a mug and you wrap your hands around it, grateful you had something to distract your hands with. You sat up, positioning your legs in the crisscrossed fashion. He sits on the opposite end of the couch, and pulls the throw blanket laying on the back of the couch onto your legs and his so you're sharing it.

“So I know this wasn't really your idea of a first date-” he started before you interrupted him.

“Hey, no, it's fine. Really. This was actually really nice, Bucky.”

“I promise next time we'll go somewhere...not covered in toys and without the company of a six year old.” He looks around the living room and noticed the pile of Legos that seemed to booby trap the floor in front of the TV.

“Bucky, relax. Noah’s great.”

“Really?”

“Positive. Plus his dad’s pretty great too.” At that comment, he gave you a smile that practically made you melt right there.

"You know I've been trying to figure out how you got the name Bucky from 'James.'"

"Buchanan is my middle name."

"James Buchanan Barnes. Well that's a mouthful." You giggled.

"Yeah well Steve thought Bucky was a better name when we were kids and it stuck. Pretty much only my parents call me James now." Bucky took a sip of his tea. “So, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.” You took a sip of your own tea as he formed the question in his head.

“Why did you choose to move here?”

“Oh, well.. it's not terribly interesting, I'm afraid.” He chuckled at that, and you smiled back. “I graduated with my bachelors a few years ago and I was living with my ex at the time. A month after graduation, he got a job in his field in New York and took the offer immediately. I was hurt at first, but honestly it was a great opportunity, so I supported his decision and we agreed to try long-distance. While he moved to the big city, I was applying to jobs and got a job at a small business, working on my portfolio pieces in the meantime.” You stopped to take a breath and a sip. “The time he was away had been rough. He had always been harsh and blunt, a bit manipulative sometimes, but at the end of the day, I thought we fit together nicely. When he left, the first week we talked everyday, but after that it was more sparse, answers clipped and the phone calls would end abruptly. So, a few months later, I decided to take two weeks off and visit my ex, I figured maybe the problem was that we hadn’t seen each other in so long. Showing up at his apartment to surprise him, in hindsight, was a mistake as he didn't answer the door, but a beautiful blonde with no pants and his shirt did. He came to the door a moment later and saw me standing there and laughed, breaking up with me. In the moment, I cried as I left, and I hated him even more for that. I wanted to be angry and I probably was at the time, but I decided he wasn’t worth it. So I cashed in what was left of my fly miles and bought a ticket to Arizona, finally visiting Grand Canyon and took time to sightsee and eat at tiny diners in the area. There had been so many places I wanted to travel to while we were together but he never “had time" or they weren't part of “his plan for success" so we never went.” You glanced up at him and he was staring at you with a look that was unrecognizable.

“Sorry I realize I'm talking a lot…”

“No! Please, continue.”

“Well I got back and moved back in with my parents. I didn't want to keep the apartment anymore. I applied for a few more positions in my field but the whole experience made me realize I wanted to travel, so I looked into being a freelance artist so that I'm able to travel practically whenever I want to,  at least for now. Plus overbearing mothers put a bit of a cramp on my style,” you giggle. “She means well but she worries about me over nothing. I had to get out of there. I was talking to Sammy a little over a month ago and he convinced me to come check out this Aster Falls place again, and a week later I was signing the papers to move in. I used to visit this town a lot when I was younger, but I mostly stuck to Sammy’s house and the park, occasionally the movie theater. I'm so glad I moved here,” you finished.

“We’re glad you’re here too, Y/N.” Blue eyes stared into yours and you thought to yourself then, you wouldn't mind getting lost in them forever.

“So...” You hesitated. Maybe it was too soon for this serious of a question. “...if you don't mind me asking, where is Noah’s mom?” Immediately you regretted asking the moment his face traded his signature lopsided grin for a small frown and sad eyes. “You don't have to say anything! It was dumb of me to ask. I'm so sorry. I'll just go.” You put your mug on the coffee table and made to stand up but he leaned forward and grabbed your wrist to stop you.

“Stay. Please. I want to tell you. You deserve to know. It's not really a secret.” His voice was somber and as much as you wanted to turn back time and take back the question, there was a part of you that was happy he was willing to share something so personal with you. You settled back onto the couch as he began his story.

“Dot and I met in high school. She moved to the area her sophomore year and joined the cheerleading team. I was on the football team with Stevie and Wilson, and during practice one day, I saw her from across the field and stopped in the middle of the a practice run. It was the one time Steve ever tackled me to the ground.” He smile at the memory and you saw a hint of that sweet high school boy. “Wilson teased me until I got up the nerve to ask her out, and you know what she said? ‘Barnes, I thought I would be a hundred before you asked me out.’ She was all red curls and optimism, even after I joined the fire department with Stevie and Wilson and had a weird schedule that conflicted with her teaching hours. She was amazing though. Then one night we miraculously both had the evening off together and I thought, if I don't do it now, I'm going to miss the chance. I popped the question at Tony’s, we were the only ones besides Pepper and Happy in the whole place. But she accepted and we had a small wedding that summer. A month later we found out she was pregnant and it was the second happiest day of my life, because eight months after that, a beautiful little boy was born, with my eyes and hair and her everything else. We were so happy.”

He stopped and took a deep breath, you knew something bad was coming. You grabbed for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“About a month after Noah’s first birthday, there was a fire at our little house. She had left some candles lit on the window sill, she loved to use them because she swore the scents were ‘so relaxing.’ I was just coming home late that night from a long day at work when I smelled the smoke and saw the flames through the window. I took the stairs two at a time and ran to Noah’s room where he was crying but I was thankful because crying means awake, that he hadn't passed out from smoke inhalation yet. But I couldn't get to Dot in time. I could hear her on the other side of the door, coughing, and calling out for Noah. So I ran down and set Noah on the couch in the living room to get him out of immediate harm and ran back up the stairs. I tried kicking in the door and eventually it bursts opens and the room was in flames. I, uh… When I got to Dot, she was passed out in the middle of the room with burn marks on her arms and legs. The window was cracked open as if she  had tried to get air to her but the increased oxygen must have escalated the fire. I dragged her out and got her downstairs as fast as I could, picking up Noah and bringing them both outside. Noah was still crying but a neighbor came over when she saw me and held him while I tended to Dot. She...wasn’t breathing. She didn’t have a pulse…” His grip on your hand got tighter as he told the story. You put your other hand on top of his. “One of the neighbors must have called 911 because soon, paramedics pulled me out of the way, getting her onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. They were almost down the street before Steve pulled me into his truck, holding Noah in his arms. He was about to leave the station for the night when he heard the call and the address. Steve shoved Noah into my arms and raced down to the hospital. We sat in the waiting room for a couple hours before a doctor came out and told us she had died.”

His voice broke at the end, and you threw your arms around him. His head fell to your shoulder and you felt the material become wet. You don’t know how long you sat like that, arms around each other. Eventually, he pulled back and you loosened your grip. His hand still wandered back down to yours and you gave it a squeeze. He brushed his thumb across your cheek, wiping a tear from your face.

“Her family was devastated. They blamed me, saying that this was exactly my job and I should have been there to save her. And they’re right, I should have been there to save her.”

“It’s not your fault, James. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. You saved your helpless son first. He might not have survived either if you hadn’t gone to him first.”

“Maybe. They hate me now, especially her sister, Annabell. They send a present to Noah on his birthday and Christmas but besides that, we don’t see them. At first they tried to take him away from me and I wouldn’t even blame them, I was mess. But he was my life, _is_ my life, so I fought for him, and they decided not to have much contact with him. They refuse to come around to see him because they don’t want to see me and I refuse to let him be alone with them. He’s grown up so far thinking his grandparents are just too far away and not able to travel, when in reality, they live in the next town over.”

You shook your head in disbelief. “Shame on them.”

“It is what it is. It’s been just Noah and me for the last five years. I quit being a firefighter after the accident, partially because of the pain. I couldn’t handle going back to work and rescuing people from fires without getting flashbacks of that night. But I also wanted to be able to spend time with Noah. I wouldn’t have been able to keep a normal schedule with him with that job. Nat though... Natasha is a saint, dressed in black leather and combat boots. She’s one of my oldest friends besides Steve. She gave me a job immediately as her receptionist at the tattoo shop with a flexible schedule so I would at least have mornings and evenings with Noah. Then one night about six months in, I asked her if she would cover the scar on my arm from the fire. And she-”

“What scar?” You interrupted.

“In the attempt to get Dot out, my sleeve caught fire but I didn’t notice it at the time, not until one of the paramedics had run up to me with a blanket to smother the flames still burning through my shirt. I was lucky it only got my arm. I had third degree burns all over my arm from about my forearm to shoulder. Nat, she agreed to it immediately. So I had Stevie draw something up and Nat put some finishing details on it. That’s how I got my first tattoo, a dragon winding through the majority of the scarring. It was so...liberating, not to have a blatant reminder of that night every time I looked down. That’s what started it I think, my transition to be a tattoo artist. I went through training and took on simple tattoos for clients before working on elaborate pieces.”

“That’s amazing, Bucky.”

The light had returned to his eyes and your heart lifted a bit.

“Thanks, Y/N.”

He cupped your cheek with his free hand, smoothing his thumb over your skin. You sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before he pulled you closer to him until you were straddling him. You rested your hands on his chest, fingers playing with his shirt collar, while his played with the ends of your hair. His eyes flicked to your mouth and you unconsciously licked your lips. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to yours. It only lasted a few seconds, but his lips were soft and warm, and it meant more than a quick first date kiss. When it was over, he pressed his forehead to yours, one hand on the back of your neck, fingers playing with the baby hairs at your nape. The other hand was on your waist, holding you in place but loose enough that you could leave if you wanted to.

 

As if you would ever willingly leave his arms again.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Attempt #2

“I should probably get going soon,” you said, still straddling his lap with your head lying on his shoulder. “You probably have an early morning.”

He hugged you to him a little tighter then relaxed his hold on you. This close you could see the shades of blue that made up his eyes, the ring of navy that outline his irises, the flecks of grey with tiny specks of green. You could get lost in them. He leaned forward and kissed your cheek.

“Thank you, for going with the change of plans,” he smiled. “How about we try again next week? I mean, how quickly could Becs be sick again right?” He chuckled.

“That’s true. But really, it’s not a big deal, Buck.” You kiss him on the nose, then got off of him and the couch to stand. You adjusted your shirt while Bucky stood up. You grabbed your keys and phone off the counter before turning back to him. He stood by the door with his hands in his pockets, head down with a hint of a smile on his face. You walked back to him.

“I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?” you asked. His head popped up.

“Yeah, of course. I'll text you...or call you. Whichever you prefer.” You couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness.

“I'll see you tomorrow then.” He wrapped his arms around you for the second time that night, and pulled you into his embrace. A few moments later, he reluctantly released you and opened the door. You gave him one last smile before slipping through and heading for the stairwell, hearing the door close behind you.

As you walked down the hall, you ran into a wall of muscle. You looked up into the face of Steve, who seemed exhausted.

“Sorry, Steve. Didn't see you there. Long day?”

“Yeah, it’s been- wait, weren’t you supposed to have a date with Bucky tonight?” You couldn’t stop the smile on your face when you nodded. “Well, that’s great!”

Steve pulled you into a side hug before he yawned and practically unhinged his jaw. You laughed.

“Get some sleep Steve.” You gave him a little push toward his door. “Have a good night.”

You unlocked your own door, and once inside, leaned against it. Your mind ran through the “date” and you couldn’t help but smile. You loved everything about it. Unconventional first date, sure, but Bucky is wonderful and Noah is adorable and you honestly couldn’t wait for your next date.

You went to bed with a smile on your face.

 

* * *

 

“Y/N! I’m so sorry your date had to be cancelled the other day!” Becca caught you the moment you walked into the bookstore. “I was just so sick on Wednesday. It’s not his fault. You should give him another cha-”

“Becca, calm down,” you interrupted. “We still had our date. It was just a date for three instead of two.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Becca’s eyes were wide. “Well that’s...that’s really great, Y/N. How was it?”

“It was really nice. Bucky cooked. We had lasagna, and afterward we played with Noah and watched a kids’ movie before Noah went to bed. It was all very sweet.”

“Aww! And after Noah went to bed?” Becca quirked an eyebrow at you.

“We talked. Mostly about our pasts. I learned about Dot? She seemed amazing.”

“She was.” Becca said, a distant look in her eye.

“He told me how she died… and how her family treats him and Noah.”

Since that night, you couldn't help but be heartbroken, not only for Bucky, but for Noah. He's so young, and to have a family that will not put aside differences to visit him is so sad. Luckily, he has a good family here, made up of members of this quiet little town.

“They're...something else.” Becca shook her head to clear it. “Well I'm glad you had a good time. Are you seeing each other again soon?”

“Yup! We talked about trying again next week? And meeting up when we can before that.”

“I knew you'd be perfect together!” Becca gushed.

“Slow down there. We’re not officially together or anything. I think we're taking it slow? Just dating for now.”

“But you like him?” she asked. The warmth had returned to your cheeks.

“Yeah, I like him. I really do.” Becca grinned at you.

“So are you in for coffee or books today?” You’d almost forgotten why you were at the Hideout in the first place.

“I’m actually here for a little research. I’m trying to find books about fantasy and myths?”

“Oh? What are you doing that requires that kind of research?”

“It’s for a project I’m working on. I could just as easily look up references and whatnot on the internet, but I like to find books on the topics sometimes. A bit of history to get a better understanding of the subject.”

“Huh. Whelp, the selection is kind of small, but it would be this way. Follow me.” Becca came around out from behind the counter and you followed her down one of the aisles. She stopped abruptly in the middle of a bookcase. “These top three rows are pretty much all we have on folklore and fantasy and myths, that aren’t exclusively in the children’s section.

“That’s alright. Thanks so much Becca!” She left and you browsed through the selection until you found a large book with a red spine. _Fairy Tales, Folk Lores, and Myths: The Guide to Another Realm._  Huh. Pretty cheesy title, but as you flipped through the pages, there were visual references as well as elaborate stories and tales about magic, adventure, and love. You didn’t know how long you were sat on the floor thumbing through the pages until someone startled you. Becca giggled.  

“Sorry! I’m going to grab some lunch, so I’m going to close the store for a bit. Want to come with me?”

“Lunch?” You checked at your phone for the time and realized it was already past noon. “Oh wow, I didn’t think I’d been here that long. Sure, I probably should eat something before I starve.”

“Sam never said you were dramatic.”

“That’s because he’s always been the bigger drama queen and he knows it.” She held out a hand to help you off the floor, and your bones ached as you stood up. Your muscles were sore. “Wow, remind me not to do that again,” you laughed.

“Sure thing. Come on.”

The two of you went over to Tony’s, where Wanda was your waitress. She practically squealed when you came in.

“Oh! How was the date? Give me all the details! Don’t leave anything out! Please? Aren’t we friends, Y/N?” She pouted with the biggest green puppy eyes you’d ever seen.

“Yes, fine, sure.” You laughed at Wanda took a seat next to Becca in the booth. “Well, it was nice. Bucky cooked dinner, and it was delicious. Then we watched a kids’ movie and played with Noah until it was his bedtime. And then we talked. About our pasts and whatnot. And then we kissed.”

“What?” both exclaimed simultaneously.

“What do you mean you played with Noah until bedtime? I thought Becca was babysitting him?” Wanda said, leaning forward and pouting in frustration.

“She was really sick, and he couldn’t find another babysitter on such short notice.”

“And you were okay with that?”

“Honestly? Yeah. I like Noah a lot and he’s not rowdy or obnoxious. He’s sweet and loves his dad. It was a nice dinner.”

“You didn’t tell me you kissed, Y/N,” Becca said, her face unreadable.

“Sorry. Is that a problem?”

“Um, not really? It’s more surprising than anything else. Bucky hasn’t kissed anyone since Dot.” Your eyes went wide at that. “He’s been on dates before but they never went very far, and certainly didn’t generate enough chemistry to kiss.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t know. In the moment, it just felt right. I really like him, guys.” They had matching soft eyes and smiles on their faces.

“That’s great, Y/N. I think Bucky really likes you too,” Becca said as she reached across the tale and put a hand over yours.

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious with the way he makes heart eyes at you,” Wanda giggled. Becca checked her watch.

“Hey, let’s order something. I have to get back to the shop soon.” You both ordered and soon your food arrived. Halfway through your meal, Becca placed a to-go order. You looked at her questioningly.

“This is for Bucky. I usually bring him lunch on Fridays and he brings me lunch on Mondays. We’ve done this since he started at Black Widow, when he forgot to bring food and he was super busy one Friday afternoon, so like the perfect sister I am,” you rolled your eyes at that, “I brought him lunch. The following Monday, I was really grumpy because it was raining and I had a headache and he saw me through the window looking otherwise... pathetic, I’ll admit it. I hate Mondays and the rain just messes with my mood. Anyway, he saw me and brought me lunch and it did cheer me up, and the habit kind of just stuck.”

“That’s really sweet, Becs.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well I love him. We were really close as kids, even when he started highschool and I was still in 4th grade. He never really excluded me and let me join him and his friends when they played football and stuff in the backyard, and let me come with them when they went out to get ice cream during the summer. We’ve always been close. Me and Steve too, to be honest. They’ve been best friends since they were in diapers, and I basically grew up with him too. It’s like I have a second brother.” She rolled her eyes at the grin on your face. “Anyway, let’s get going. He’s probably starving. It’s a tad later than I usually drop off his food.”

The two of you went to the counter and paid for your food, then headed across the street to the tattoo shop. On the way there though, an older woman stopped Becca, frantic about how some book on crocheting plush toys lied to her or something and she needed a new gift for her grandson. Becca tried to calm her down, but it wasn’t an easy feat.

“Hey Y/N, will you run this in to Buck? I gotta go help Mrs. Mugillicutty before she has a heart attack,” Becca said, handing you over the bag of food. Without waiting for a response, she left you to calm down the old women.

“Sure Becs, no problem,” you muttered under your breath. You stopped in front of the shop. You couldn’t see Bucky from the window. He must be in the back or something. There didn’t appear to be anyone else was there but Bucky would be expecting Becca to bring him lunch, right? You steeled your nerves that came out of nowhere and pushed open the shop door. A little bell overhead rang out as you entered.

“I’ll be with you in a minute!” A voice from the back called out.

You took the opportunity to wander around the tattoo parlor. There was a sitting area in the front that consisted of a couch and a couple chairs, and a coffee table with magazines. The front desk had a big binder flipped open to a couple elaborate tattoo designs. As you got closer, you heard... _snoring?_ You peaked your head behind the desk and were greeted with the sleepy face of a yellow lab. He reminded you of your family dog back home. Ahead of your were two tattoo stations with chairs that reminded you of a dentist seat. At the station you saw Bucky at that first night, there were papers with hand-drawn designs on a corkboard on the wall. You took a step closer to the drawings when one caught your eye. It was one of the few that was drawn with ink instead of graphite. It was a mandala, but it was formed out of flower petals compared to the geometric shapes you’ve seen before.

“Hey, Becs. Sorry, I wa-.” Bucky stopped mid-sentence. The grin on his face when he saw you initiated the butterflies in your stomach. “Y/N! What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

“Hi. I uhm… Becca! She sent me over with this.” You handed him the bag from Tony’s and watched as his eyes lit up.

“Oh my gosh. Thanks! I’m starving. Noah was slow getting up this morning and I barely got him out the door with breakfast, but I didn’t have any time to eat something myself..”

“Oh, well I’m happy I could bring it over.”

“I’m happy to see you again.” He set the bag down on the stool at his station, then turned back to you, reaching out to hold your hand. “I had a good time the other night.”

“Me too.” You couldn’t stop the smile on your face.

“Honestly, I don’t want to wait until Wednesday to see you again. How about tomorrow night? My parents could probably watch Noah. What do you say?” You were almost distracted by the twinkle in his eye.

“Tomorrow is perfect.”

“Great!” He pulled you into him and kissed your forehead, just as you heard the bell over the door ring.

“Hey! Get a room!” Clint said, walking in with Natasha. He went over to the dog you’d seen earlier, with a small to-go bag in his hand. The dog got up and his tail wagged like crazy. Clint pulled a slice of pizza out of the bag, holding in front of the dog’s face for a moment before it was snatched out of his hand. The dog went back to the dog bed and happily chewed on the pizza.

“Is that good for him?” you asked.

“Who, Lucky? Lucky loves pizza. It’s how I found him, by the harbour, eating pizza from an abandoned box behind the pizzeria.

“Huh. He’s cute,” you said, slightly concerned for his eating habits, but he seemed happy and content so who were you to judge.

“Oh he’s the best!”

“What brings you here?” Natasha said.

“Oh! Just brought him lunch, from Becca.” Natasha hummed in response then turned and headed to the back of the store..

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” you whispered to Bucky. He laughed in response.

“She’s like that to most people. She’s actually pretty nice, and fiercely loyal. She just comes off a bit rough. If she didn’t like you, you’d know it.”

Oh. “Okay, well I’ll let you get back to lunch and work!” You went on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow!”

 

* * *

 

 

“So what do you think?”

“This place is beautiful in the moonlight.”

You and Bucky were walking hand in hand down the boardwalk. You’d just had dinner at a little restaurant by the harbour. The dinner was nice, but the company was better. Bucky’s hand found yours multiple times throughout the night and you couldn’t remember the last time you’d laughed so much. He insisted on paying the bill when it came, but when he suggested getting ice cream on the boardwalk afterward, you slipped the cashier the money before he could. “Fair is Fair,” you’d told him. With ice cream in hand, the two of you strolled by the boats in the harbour, looking out at the water. The waves were smaller than when you’d seen them in the daytime and the water seemed to be glittering.

“I can’t believe you grew up with this just outside your door. Well, essentially.” Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah, it was great. Becca and I rode out on my dad’s boat practically every other weekend.” His thumb drew circles on your hand as he held it. “I could take you out on the water sometime if you’d like.”

“Really? That’d be amazing!”

You stood at the end of the dock by the lighthouse for a while until a breeze blew by, causing a shiver to run up your spine. Bucky noticed and shrugged off his leather jacket, placing it on your shoulders. You slipped your arms into the sleeves and were instantly surrounded by the smell of leather, sandalwood, and… Bucky. You burrowed yourself into the jacket as much as you could, savoring the warmth. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“Let’s get you back home. It’s pretty chilly out here.”

When you arrived back at your apartment building, you waited for the elevator to come down to the first floor.

“I’m not ready for the night to end just yet,” you said, gazing up into his eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Uhm.. do you want to come back to my place? I have some wine and beer, or coffee and tea, if you’d like.” You hoped you didn’t sound too eager.

“Yes!” He blurted. He coughed, clearing his throat. “I mean, yeah, that’d be great.” Once inside your apartment, you told him to make himself at home. “What would you like to drink?”

“You don’t have to make anything special for me, just whatever you’re having.”

When you came back into the living room, Bucky was looking at the pictures on your wall. There was a photograph of you and Sam from when you were about four and Sam was seven, posing in your Halloween costumes. You’d gone as Minnie and Mickey that year for the annual Halloween party your mom throws. You handed him the bug of tea and he thanked you.

“You were adorable!”

“Were? Am I not adorable now?” You quipped back, quirking your eyebrow at him. Bucky’s eyes went wide, and his mouth opened and closed several times like a fish.

“I’m just kidding Bucky. I’ll admit, Sammy and I were pretty cute kids,” you said, taking a seat on the couch.

“I’d say you’re pretty cute now,” he said as he sat next to you. He put his mug on the coffee table and placed his arm on the back of the couch behind you. You took a tip of your tea, then set your mug on the coffee table.

“Well aren’t you sweet.”

He glanced at your lips before looking back into your eyes. Before you knew it, you were leaning into each other and your lips connected. His lips were warm, much like the first time you’d kissed a few days earlier. Unlike the first time though, this kiss was thorough and you melted into it. You cupped his face with your hands, fingers grazing the scruff on his face. His arms went around your waist, holding you to him. His strong hands lifted you from your position beside him to seat you on his lap, legs straddling his thighs. A position you noticed he prefered. His fingers gripped your hips, not too tight to leave a mark, but enough to let him feel in control. You pulled away for a second, gasping for breath as you remembered you had to breathe. You rested your forehead to his, peeking at his closed eyes. You held onto his shoulders as he let go of you and leaned forward to take off his button up and throw it over the arm of the couch, which left him in a dark t-shirt that showed off his tattoos. His eyes finally met yours again and you could see some hesitance of what you were doing. You ran a hand through his chestnut hair.

“We can just keep doing this, we don’t have to go any further. This is plenty for now, alright?” You kissed his cheek. “Is this okay?” you whispered, hoping that you hadn’t crossed some line or pushed him too far.

He nodded, grinning back at you. “More than okay.”

You bent your head down and he reached up, his lips captured your once again.

 

* * *

 

“Have you ever thought of getting one?”

You were lying together on your couch, your head on his chest. His arm was around you, his thumb drawing circles onto your side through your shirt.

“One what?” you asked, tilting your head up to see his face.

“A tattoo. When I found you in the shop yesterday, you were looking at some of the designs I’ve done for people. Have you ever thought of getting one yourself?

“To be honest, I have, once or twice. But I’m too scared. Not of needles or anything, just the pain. My tolerance is not the highest and I bruise easy.” Bucky hummed at your response. “But I have imagined getting something that was drawn for me, you know? Like a unique piece that had a meaning behind it or connected me to someone.” You shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe someday I’ll get something.”

“Well, when you do decide to get one, I’d be thrilled to do the honors.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to do it.” You pulled his arm around you a bit more to get a closer look at the images.

“If you wanted to see them, you could've just asked.” He laughed softly.

He turned in his spot, holding you by your arms to sit you up with him. He took off the t-shirt he was wearing and you gasped slightly at his bare skin. You reached out and lightly traced the edge of where the sleeve began at the top of his shoulder. A green and red dragon curled its way down half the length of Bucky’s arm, with its curved neck at his shoulder. The skin there was a little bumpy compared to the smoothness a couple inches underneath it.

“That's part of the scar. When I decided I wanted something to cover the scars, I told Stevie I wanted something that would cover a large majority in one go. He came back a couple days later with the dragon. He’d really gotten into art history in high school and drew in all different styles he read about on the internet. I guess the dragon was something that stuck in his mind because it ended up working perfectly and Nat did a great job.”

On the underside of his forearm, a set of three red roses bloomed on his skin, textured and made to appear real. You traced your fingertips around the green leaves filling out the empty spaces.

“Roses were Dot’s favorite. She used to say, ‘I know they’re overrated but they smell so nice.’ It seemed like a less cheesy way to remember her, you know?” You hummed in agreement.

On the inside of his bicep, just below the dragon’s head, was the phrase, “‘Till the end of the line,” written in a pretty script that contrasted with the other colorful designs on his skin.

“It's something Steve and I used to say to each other. It meant that we’d always have each others’ backs. You wouldn't believe me, looking at him now, but Steve was a tiny kid and got picked on a lot by the older kids, and stuck up for others who got bullied. They'd knock him down and he’d get right back up again with bruises already forming and a cut lip. So I'd jump in because he's my best friend and I can't let him get beat up alone. Then when we both joined the firehouse, it meant even more in the field. Steve has a matching one on his right bicep actually. It was one of the first tattoos I ever did, but it’s technically Steve’s handwriting.”

“‘Till the end of the line.’ I like that. Feels nostalgic somehow,” you said. “Can’t really imagine Steve as anything close to tiny though.”

You turned his arm over to look at the last tattoo that took up the majority of the front of his forearm. It was of ocean waves, rough and choppy with a lighthouse in the background.

“This one isn’t as sentimental as the others. I’ve always loved the water though, I grew up on it, so I like having it permanently a part of me. The lighthouse though is the same one down by the harbor. Lights the way home, my dad would say. Stevie drew something similar to this one day and I knew I wanted it on my arm.”

“Wow, it seems like Steve has drawn most of your tattoos.”

“Well he is the better artist. He’s been drawing as long as I could remember. There used to be a time where you couldn’t find him without his sketchbook nearby.”

“Well, I appreciate his artistic eye,” you said. You laid back down on the couch together, your body snuggled into his side. In the silence, with your head on his chest, you could hear his heart beating fast.

“Do they bother you? The tattoos, or even the scars?” When you glanced at him, you could tell he was nervous about your answer.

“I think they're all beautiful, James. I think anyone who thinks differently is wrong,” you whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable quiet you were in. You caressed his chest absent-mindedly.

“I haven’t really dated since the accident,” Bucky said. “Nat and Stevie have tried to set me up with people before. To “get back out there” they said, but it never worked out. I would go out on the date, usually meeting them at Tony’s but by halfway through dinner, I’d want to leave. I found myself comparing them to Dot, their personalities, how they laughed, what they looked like, what their interests were. Sometimes, they’d see the tattoos and would judge me, not openly talking about them, but they’d eye the bits of ink peeking out from my shirtsleeve and a look of disgust would flash across their face before they corrected it. And then there’s the fact that I have Noah, and what young person wants to be in a relationship with a man who already has a son? By the end of the night... I would feel awful. I would feel like I wasted their time, and mine…” He took a deep breath, but when he exhaled, it was shaky. “The worst part was that I felt like I was cheating on Dot. Like what I was doing, dating other people, was seen as trying to replace her.”

“Oh James…” You stroked the side of his neck.

“She was the love of my life, the mother of my son. I felt like I was...was disgracing her memory or something.”

His arms around your waist tensed for a moment before they loosened. You leaned back in his hold to look up at his face. His hand went to your cheek, thumb absently brushing your skin as he stared into your eyes.

“But then I met you. Well, heard about you first, briefly, from an energetic six year old.” He chuckled. “But when I first met you at the Hideout? I think I even surprised myself that day how at ease I  was and comfortable I felt around you.” He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “I don’t want to scare you, or put too much on you...I know I have a lot of baggage...but I like you. And I think you like me too.” You rolled your eyes at that but smiled at him. “I don't want to rush into things, but I’d really like to see where this goes. I guess what I’m trying to say is, will you be my girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is later than I wanted. Don't quite know how I feel about this chapter; I feel like this chapter was longer than necessary but whatever I suppose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes are a weakness, art is everywhere, and someone receives an unwanted phone call.

“Well, aren’t you two just adorable!” Pepper gushed as you and Bucky stepped into Tony’s diner, holding hands. You blushed but you were happy to see the red tint appeared on Bucky’s face too.

The two of you had just come from dropping Noah off at school. It had been a little over two weeks since you became an official couple. That news had gotten around town much faster than you’d expected but you’d only heard good things from people who stopped you on the street. Bucky had decided to tell Noah about your relationship outright, because he didn’t want Noah to find out about it at school and not from him. To say Noah was happy is an understatement. He was excited that you would be over to his home more often, and he could talk to you about dinosaurs and watch movies and play games. You had laughed while the animated six year old went on and on in his excitement.

What surprised you more than anything was how comfortable you had already become with them. You had a bit of a routine. Most days you would meet the boys outside your apartment and walk Noah to school, then you’d go get breakfast, sometimes at Tony’s but more often than not, you went to the Hideout and had coffee and muffins with Becca. Bucky would give you a kiss on the cheek, and you’d split off and go your separate ways, Bucky to the tattoo shop, and you back to your apartment to work on your different projects and commissions. You met up a couple times for lunch, but most of the time, you’d join each other for dinner and make it a team effort to make dinner for the three of you. It was so domestic and normal and you loved it. Every minute of it. You felt at home already. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t worry you a little, but you decided not to dwell on it, and instead chose to enjoy your time together with the Barnes boys.

“Good morning, Pepper,” Bucky smiled.

“Y/N!” Wanda came out from behind the counter and gave you a hug. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever! You have to stop keeping her away from me, Bucky!” Bucky just chuckled, shaking his head.

“It’s good to see you too, Wanda,” you said, hugging the girl back.

Bucky pulled you along and found a seat by the front window.

“The usual today, Buck?” Wanda asked.

“Please, and the strongest coffee you can make me.” Bucky had woken up extra early today because  _someone_ wanted to try to make breakfast before the sun was even up, so excited to be going on a field trip today.

“And for you Y/N?”

“Uhm…” You looked through the menu menu quickly before settling on the Red, White, and Blue french toast. “And a coffee too, please.”

“So, what do you have planned for today?” Bucky’s hand reached across the table to hold yours.

“I’m working on a commission actually. Fantasy themed.” You leaned in and whispered, “I’d tell you more but then I’d have to kill you.” Bucky laughed loudly in the small diner and drew the attention of the other patrons. You blushed, and avoided their gazes.

“Well, Doll, your secret is safe with me.” He winked.

“What about you? Do you have a lot of clients today?” Wanda came back and set down your plates in front of you and you dug in immediately, finally realizing how hungry you were.

“Uh, not today, no. I have one this morning at eleven though that should take a while. It’s a pretty large leg piece, so we might have to do a second session but it’ll depend on her pain tolerance.”

“Who’s getting the tattoo?” You speared a strawberry and popped it in your mouth.

“New client. They’re from the next town over. College student. Apparently she wanted to rebel against her parents and get a tattoo, but her motto when she was explaining the design was, ‘Go big or go home, and I don’t plan on going home anytime soon.’” You almost choked on your coffee when you laughed.

“That’s a good motto I suppose.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He looked out the window and waved at someone. You peered out and sure enough, Natasha was across the street, heading into the Black Widow. You sighed.

“What’s wrong, Doll?”

“Nothing.” He gave you a look and you rolled your eyes. “It’s really nothing. It’s just that… I don’t think Natasha likes me very much.”

“Oh come on, she likes you! You’d know if she didn’t, trust me.” You frowned.

“She doesn’t do more than nod to me when I see her. Am I do something wrong?” He chuckled and brought your hand to his lips and pretty a kiss sticky from syrup to your fingers.

“Sweetheart, she does like you. If you’re really worried, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He leans across the table and you follow his lead. “She has a huge sweet tooth, bigger than anyone I know. Always has. Red Velvet cake is her weakness,” he whispers. He winks and kisses your lips, before going back to his food. You know you’re smiling like a fool when you lean back but you can’t help it.

“Does that help, Doll?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, actually it does.” You could put off doing work for an afternoon, you thought. “I’ll stop at the store before I head back. I’ve got some cupcakes to make.”

You finished eating and Bucky insisted on paying the bill. You walked with him across the street to kissed his cheek before setting off to the store. You made it back to your apartment and were just starting to make the batter when there was a knock on your door. You wiped your flour-covered hands on your apron and opened the door to your blonde neighbor.

“Heya Steve, What brings you here?”

“Hey, Y’N. You-” He stopped and looked down at your apron. “Are you baking?”

“Yup! I’m making Red Velvet cupcakes for Natasha.” His eyes widened.

“Why does she get them?” If you weren’t mistaken, he was pouting.

“I’m trying to get on her good side.”

“Oh..”

“Steve? Did you need something?”

“Oh! No, I just saw these were in front of your door and I figured you’d dropped them,” he said, handing you the package of cupcake wrappers. “Makes sense now of course.”

“Thanks Steve!”

“No problem.” He was about to turn away but stopped mid turn. “You know, I could be a taste-tester. Only if you need one of course.” You giggled.

“Come on in Steve.” He walked in behind you and took a seat at the stools on the other side of your kitchen counter.

You mixed the batter while Steve told you tales about him and Bucky as kids. You still couldn’t believe the six foot three wall of muscle used to be a tiny asthmatic who got into fights. Steve snuck a swipe of the batter with his finger and popped it in his mouth. He hummed happily.

“That’s already great, Y/N.” Steve tried to sneak another taste but you lightly smacked his hand away.

“Thanks, but no more tasting! You can have one when they’re done.” He pouted, and you stuck your tongue out in response.

Not long after, you had the cupcakes cooled and frosted with cream cheese frosting. Steve waited  _patiently_ , eyeing the desserts as you arranged them on a platter. In this state, he reminded you of a golden retriever. You took pity on him and placed a finished cupcake in front of him. He looked like a kid unwrapping it, before taking the bottom off the cupcake and flipping it on top so it was like a sandwich. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and closed his eyes, letting out a small moan.

“Good?” you chuckled.

“Not good. Great. Fantastic,” he said through the mouthful of cake.

“Do you think Natasha will like them?”

“Y/N, if she doesn’t like them, I’ll take them off your hands.”

“Thanks Steve,” you beamed.

Steve walked with you to the tattoo shop after you had the cupcakes all packed up. Clint was the first one to spot you when you stepped in.

“Oh! What are those?!” He practically stumbled over his feet to get to you and Steve swiped platter out of your hands and held it way above his own head to keep them away from the man.

“Not for you, Barton.” Clint pouted.

“Sure, Barnes gets everything.” You giggled. They really were like a group of teenagers.

“Not for Bucky either,” you said.

You spotted your boyfriend at his station, hunched over a blonde girl’s thigh, inking an intricate design into her skin. He looked up when he heard you say his name, he stopped the machine and sent a smile your way. He said something to the girl then set down the tattoo gun and walked over to you. He slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you to him, placing a kiss on your lips.

“Hi, Doll. What brings you here?”

You looked up at the cupcakes Steve still held above your head and gave Steve a look. He brought them back down to your level, and you took them from him.

“Oh you made them! They look great!” Bucky kissed your cheek.

“Who made what?” Natasha asks, coming from the back of the shop, her eyes focused on some papers in her hands.

“Y/N made cupcakes!” Clint said excitedly. Nat’s head popped up and she locked eyes with you. For a second you forgot how to speak. Bucky gave you a gentle push forward.

“Uhm, I uh, I made you red velvet cupcakes.” Nat quirked her eyebrow. “I heard they were your favorite.”

Natasha eyed the sweets and you shoved the platter practically into her face. She squinted her eyes at you, before selecting a cupcake. Pulling down the wrapper, she took a bite into the sweet treat. Her eyes closed briefly and a smile formed on her face. Clint’s chucking brought her back to the group.

“What do you think, Tash?” Clint smirked. She rolled her eyes.

“Those are…amazing.” She reached for another and began to unwrap it. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“It was my pleasure, Natasha.”

“You can call me, Nat.”

You grinned up at Bucky and he mouthed an “I told you so.”

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me.” You knocked on the open door of the classroom. “Is this Mrs. Moore’s room?”

A woman with warm tan skin and kind brown eyes spun around with a clipboard held to her chest while several kids ran around her legs.

“That’s me. And you are?” she asked.

“I’m Y/N. I’m here to pick up Noah. Bucky got stuck at the shop and wasn’t able to leave to pick him up.”

“Oh! You must be the woman Noah keeps talking about. Something about dinosaurs?” You laughed.

“Yeah, that would be me. Is Noah ready to go?”

“Oh yes, he should be around here somewhere.” She looked around, spotting the brunet boy. “Noah! Y/N is here to pick you up!”

Noah set down the toys he was playing with and walked over to you, but with the lack of excitement, you immediately knew something was wrong.

“Noah? What’s wrong sweetie?” You crouched down to hug the six year old. You realized he was crying when you felt your shirt get damp.

“Bobby Miller’s…mommy said… Daddy isn’t an artist,” he hiccupped.

“Oh yeah, well Bobby Miller’s mommy is wrong.” You stood up and took his hand. “Come on, let’s go home.”

You took his bag from him and headed out of the school.

“Tell me everything that happened, honey.”

“Well, we went to the zoo, and she was the leader of my group because Bobby was in my group and so was Peter and at lunchtime, she asked us what our parents did, and I told her Daddy was an artist. And she asked if he painted. And I told her he draws tattoos. And…and..she said Daddy wasn’t an artist.”

“Oh honey.” You ran your fingers through is hair. “Some people like Bobby Miller’s mommy don’t see the beauty in art if it isn’t on a canvas. What your daddy does is amazing. He draws really awesome things and it stays on people’s skin forever. Even better, it makes people happy. That doesn’t sound too bad does it?”

“No.” He shook his head. His eyes started to dry and his sniffling stopped. “I guess not.”

“I need better than that, mister. Aren’t you proud of what daddy does?”

“Yes!” he said excitedly.

“Good! You should be. Plus I know Daddy is proud of you too.”

“Really?!”

“Yep!” His energy was back and you breathed a small sigh of relief. “Now Let’s go back and I’ll show you what I use to make art. What do you think about that?”

“Let’s go!” He started running, pulling you along to get home faster.

Back at your apartment, you made Noah a snack of apple slices and Cheez-its and sat him at the table. You took the time to set up your drawing tablet and laptop, and connected it to your television so Noah could have the full experience.

“Wow! What’s that?” Noah exclaimed plopping on the floor next to you.

“This is a drawing tablet. You use a special pen called a stylus to draw on here like you would paper and you can paint it or color it however you want and see it on your computer.” You demonstrated a little bit, sketching a quick face.

“Cool! Can I try?”

“Sure thing, Little Man. These right here are your colors, and these are your brushes. You just tap them to change from what you’re using, okay?” He nodded in confirmation and that was the last time he spoke for a while.

You turned on some soft music and watched him draw, snapping a few pics for Bucky to have later. It was another hour before Bucky came through your door. You put your finger to your lips to signal him to stay quiet, then pointed to Noah who was super focused on his masterpiece. He leaned down to kiss you over the back of the couch, then smiled at his son. A few minutes later Noah finally sat back and put down the stylus. He turned around to talk to you when he noticed Bucky.

“Daddy!” Noah jumped on the couch to launch himself at Bucky.

“Hey kiddo! How was your day?”

“It was awesome! We went to the zoo and got to see all kinds of animals, even the lions and the tigers!”

“And the bears, oh my!” Bucky said, and you snickered.

“Mhm! We saw polar bears. And then, when we got back, Y/N let me draw with her special drawing thingy.”

“Drawing tablet,” you supplied.

“Right! And I drew all of us at my birthday party!” Sure enough the picture on the screen did depict several figures in a party setting.

“That’s great, bud!”

“Y/N. Will you come to my birthday party?” Noah asked, using the famed Barnes puppy eyes.

“Of course, Noah. I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Y/N, how do I keep this picture?”

“I’ll save it for you honey.” You moved the tablet to your lap to finish saving the file for him.

“Why don’t you go wash up then you can help me and Y/N make dinner? Alright, buddy?” Bucky said.

“Okay!” Noah rushed into the bathroom and you knew the two of you had only a couple minutes to yourselves before he came running back. Bucky swept you up from your position on the couch and into his arms, pressing a kiss to your lips.”

 

* * *

 

“Well that went far better than I thought it would.” Bucky said, bringing his arm around your shoulders.

“It went well. He seemed to have a good time.” You leaned your head on Bucky’s shoulder, and wrapped your arm around his torso.

You were sitting together on the front porch swing at Bucky’s parents’ house on the warm May night. Noah’s birthday party had just ended and his friends had gone home. Noah was tucked into his bed in his room at the Barnes’ house. You had forgotten what it was like to be a kid and hyped up on sugar until you were surrounded by twenty 6- and 7-year olds.

Noah ended the night with more toys than he could possibly need. Bucky and you would give Noah his gifts on his actual birthday on the 8th. You were nervous to give him his gift, if you were being honest. You decided against getting toys but something you thought he still might like. You found a couple books on astronomy because he seemed so fascinated with science and learning, as well as one of those night lights that cover the ceiling in stars. Sure it was themed but you thought it was cool, and Bucky encouraged it.

“Thank you, for helping out and putting up with the little guys with me,” Bucky said.

“It was no problem, Bucky. I actually had fun. I don’t remember the last time I had a full ice cream bar to choose from.” You were going to regret the amount of sugar you’d consumed tonight but at the moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

You wanted to argue that; you were far from perfect. You had baggage too, you had fears that you hadn’t shared with Bucky yet. But then Bucky kissed the top of your head and you decided to leave it alone for tonight, and instead enjoyed the moment instead.

Fireflies danced around the yard, blinking in the dark , reminding you of the night sky. That was another thing you really loved about this town. It was small enough that there wasn’t a ton of light pollution, and if you traveled out of the center of town, the stars were really clear to see. Nothing like you had ever seen at home.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” You were mesmerized by the stars.

“You sure are.” You looked at Bucky and rolled your eyes.

“That was so cheesy, Barnes.”

“It’s not cheesy if it’s true.” He grinned at you.

“Well, thank you.” You kissed his cheek.

“I’ll always tell you you’re beautiful, Doll.” His hand cupped the side of your face. “Won’t let you forget it.” His eyes were intense even in the dark, and you had to blink a few times to break away from his gaze.

“Yeah yeah, Romeo.”

You poked him in the side, which turned out to be a bad idea. Bucky retaliated and started tickling you, and your laughter broke through the quiet of the night.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s phone rang just after he tucked Noah in for the night. You had just gone back to your apartment after the quiet birthday dinner you’d had for Noah. He was so excited to go to bed so he could turn on the new starry night light, that he had Bucky tuck him in early. Bucky answered his phone without looking at the caller ID, assuming it was you or Steve.

“Hey Doll, did you forget something?”

 _“So the rumor is true then.”_ Bucky felt his stomach drop when he heard her voice.

“Annabelle.”

_“Aw, so nice of you to remember me.”_

“What do you want, Annabelle?” She laughed on the other end of the line.

 _“I’ve heard from a pretty reliable source that you’ve moved on from my sister. You know, you’re_ dead wife _.”_

“Now wait a-”

 _“No. You don’t get to speak. How dare you think you can just replace my sister. She was too good for you. She’s barely been gone a few years and all of the sudden, some new girl comes into your little town and you’re already in a relationship._ ”

“Annabelle-”

 _“You really didn’t care about my sister did you? You didn’t try hard enough to save her. She’s gone because of you. You don’t deserve to be happy, Barnes…”_ She paused, _“In fact, I’ll make sure you aren’t.”_

“Anna-”

_“I’ll be seeing you Bucky. Tell my dearest nephew I said happy birthday.”_

Annabelle hung up, and as soon as Bucky heard the click of the receiver, he collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table, with his head in his hands. How did she know about you? More importantly, what was she planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than the other chapters. I’ve been riding the struggle bus for a bit, but! chapters will come out more frequently and then there’s a sequel of fluff coming up after!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming at Aster Falls and some insecurities.

The warmth from the sun peeking through the window blinds and falling on your face woke you up the following Sunday morning. You could feel Bucky’s breath on your neck as he hugged you from behind, his arm draped around your waist. His steady breathing told you he was still asleep. After dinner and far too many board games last night, the three of you had cozied up on the couch to watch Tangled. Noah fell asleep almost immediately in your lap, but you didn’t have the heart to have Bucky take him to bed. With the day you had planned for today, Bucky suggest you just spend the night with him. You objected at first, your apartment was just on the floor below after all and this would be the first time. You weren’t sure how Noah would feel seeing you first thing in the morning in his apartment. However, Bucky convinced you to stay, persuaded you with only (mostly) PG cuddling and comfortable sleep.

Now, you glanced at the clock on the bedside table, the bright red digits reading 7:47 a.m.  Carefully, you picked up your phone and opened your reading app, picking up where you left off in your novel. You were barely a chapter in when a kiss was pressed to the base of your neck. Smiling, you set your phone down and turned around in Bucky’s arms.

His eyes were still glassy with sleep, but the golden rays of the morning sunlight brought out green flecks in his irises. He wore a lazy smile and his hair was rumpled, but damn, if this wasn’t the most beautiful sight to wake up to.

“Good morning, Doll.” His voice was deeper with sleep, slightly raspy. He placed a kiss on your forehead.

“Good morning, James.” He leaned in to kiss you but you jerked your head away. He looked at you confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” you said as your hand up to cover your mouth.

“Sweetheart, I could care less about your morning breath.”

Bucky pulled your hand away and met your lips with his. His lips were soft as your closed-lip kisses turned into a slow mingle of tongues. His hand cradled your jaw as your hands went to his cup his neck, your fingers toyed with the soft material at the collar of his t-shirt and played with the ends of his hair. The cozy moment was shattered when you broke apart at the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. Noah stood in the doorway, looking half-asleep himself, hugging the dinosaur plush Steve had gotten him for his birthday.

“Good morning, buddy,” Bucky said, sitting up to rest against the headboard. “Want to join us?”

Noah nodded and made his way over to the bed. You pushed yourself up and mirrored Bucky’s position as Noah climbed over Bucky’s legs and cuddled in between you and Bucky, leaning into your side. Bucky met your eyes and an amused smile played on his lips.

“Noah, sweetie. Daddy had the idea to go hiking today.” You said, running your fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, bud. We’re going to visit Aster Falls. What do you say? Wanna go see the waterfall and swim around a bit?” That seemed to wake the boy up, as his eyes finally opened wide.

“Really? Yes! I’ll go get ready now!” He makes to get scramble off the bed, but Bucky catches him just before he topples off.

“Slow down, Noah. Tell you what. Why don’t we eat breakfast first and then we’ll get ready for our little trip, okay?”

“Okay!” Noah wriggled out of Bucky’s grip and out the door. A moment later you could hear him as he opened cabinets in the kitchen.

“We better go before he makes a mess in his rush.”

Bucky climbed out of bed and you admired the view as he looked around for his sweatpants. You followed his actions and pulled on your jeans from last night and ran your fingers through your hair to shake out the tangles. Bucky stopped you before you could leave the room. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you placed your hands on his shoulders. He looked like he wanted to say something, his eyebrows coming together slightly to cause a slight crinkle between his brows. He shook his head instead and kissed you on the forehead before he made his way to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later found the three of you in the middle of Wasagan Forest, surrounded by nothing but trees and the sounds of nature. Noah was several yards ahead of you and Bucky. He talked to his dinosaur, now in a plastic zip bag to avoid getting completely dirty, as if he was an explorer and was trying to discover a new animal. You’d admit it, you envied his seemingly endless imagination and creativity.

You and Bucky trekked hand in hand through the trees, down the trail, keeping an eye on Noah. Out here in the middle of the forest, it was easy to forget you were really only about half an hour out of town. It felt like you were a million miles away. The sunlight trickled in through the leaves, giving the woods a soft glow. Overhead, birds flew by, their whistles and chirps filled the forest with music. You could hear frogs and crickets in the distance. You could kick yourself as you’d forgotten your camera at home, having to use your phone to snap some photos instead.

“Come on, Doll, just a little bit farther.” Bucky pulled you along with him across the forest floor. He helped you step over a log that had fallen in the way of the path. As you stepped down, your foot slipped but he held you close to him, your hands landed on his chest as his arm slipped around your waist beneath your backpack. You looked up at his face and got lost in the pools of blue and reflected gold in his eyes.

“Daddy! Look!” Noah called from down the path, where he stood atop a shallow incline.

“We’re coming, bud. Stay right there!” Bucky turned his head and called out to him. “Gotta be more careful, Doll.” He kissed you, then winked before releasing all of you but your hand in his and made his way to Noah.

As you approached the boy, you were surprised you couldn’t hear the roar of the waterfall until just then. From where you stood, you could see Aster Falls still a little ways away. The waterfall was made up of white water rushing over the side of a cliff, crashing into the forest pool below. The pool eventually turned into a stream that was partitioned off by rocks that naturally formed the barrier, making it a safer area to swim in.The sunlight mixed with the mist from the waterfall and formed a faint rainbow just above the pool. Probably the most defining detail were the thousands of little flowers of white and pale purple that surrounded the waterfall and the paths leading to it. It suddenly clicked in your mind, _Aster falls._ Those must be the namesake of the falls, and for that matter, the name of the town.

There were two paths leading from the trail you’d just come down; one forked to the left and took you along the top of the cliff, leading to the top of the waterfall, while the left path took you down toward the river bank, where the pool was more accessible. Noah couldn’t contain his excitement and made to go down the hill, but Bucky caught him by his little red backpack before he could get away.

“We’ve talked about this, bud. You have to hold one of our hands coming down here, okay? It’s kinda steep and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Sorry Daddy.”

Noah took Bucky’s hand and Bucky slowly climbed down the path with him. You followed behind with your left hand held to the hillside to help steady you on your way down. Bucky waited for you at the bottom of the incline and you headed over to an open space on the riverbank. Bucky stopped and set his pack down, pulling the blanket he’d brought out and laid it on the ground. You set down your own pack beside his and help Noah take his backpack off. You pulled out Noah’s towel and water shoes from his bag, and helped him switch his shoes out. You took out the kid-sized life jacket and breathed a sigh of relief when Noah didn’t complain about having to wear it. He had put up a fuss about it at home, and it took a bit of convincing to change his attitude about it. You helped him take off his shirt and buckled him into the life jacket.

“Noah, honey. Stevie has to stay here, okay?” you said. “We wouldn’t want him to get wet, but he’ll still be here watching you swim, alright?” Noah pouted but eventually nodded.

“Alright, Noah, you ready?” Bucky stood above you and Noah. He was in his swim trunks and was shirtless, showing off his abs and his tattoos proudly. You unconsciously bit your lip as you stared, unaware of the way Bucky was watching you.

“Come on then, Bud. Let’s go!” Bucky swooped down and scooped up Noah, running into the water. Noah’s giggles filled the air and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you coming, Doll?” Bucky called from the middle of the water.

“Yeah, you coming, Doll?” Noah shouted. You and Bucky looked at Noah, then at each other, and bursted into laughter.

“I’ll be right in, boys.” You pulled off your t-shirt and your shorts, revealing your black and white polka dot halter one-piece. Slowly, you waded into the water, allowing your body to adjust to the temperature gradually. At least, that was the plan. Unknown to you, the Barnes’ boys were getting closer and with a shout, they both started splashing you, the cold water shocking your system and making you gasp. They paused and waited for you to say something.

“Doll?” You brushed the water from your eyes.

“Oh, you two are gonna get it now!” You smiled, mischievously. You dove into the water, swimming around behind Bucky. You rose from the water quietly, putting a finger to your lips when Noah saw you. You counted down with your fingers, and on three, you both began splashing Bucky, all while laughing.

You spent the rest of the afternoon swimming around the falls. You’d packed lunches for the three of you, made up of sandwiches, granola bars, and baby carrots with juice boxes and water, and ate on the blanket Bucky had set up on the bank. When it was starting to get late, you packed up your stuff and headed back. Bucky gave Noah a piggy-back ride the majority of the trip to the car, after he’d claimed to be too tired to walk and proceeded to fall asleep the moment Bucky got him settled in the car.

Back at the apartment, Bucky tucked Noah into bed, then joined you in the kitchen while you started dinner. You were stirring the soup for your quick grilled cheese and tomato soup dinner when Bucky found you. He slid his arms around you from behind and rested his head on your shoulder, nuzzling his nose into your neck.

“Thank you, Doll. For coming with us.” You hummed in response as you laid the hand you were using to stir on top of his. “Noah gets kinda sad around today. You made this year more special. He didn’t even think about what today was once.” You turned in his embrace.

“Buck, it was nothing. I had a wonderful day with you boys. I really care about Noah,” you said. “And you. I’m glad I could help take his mind off of Mother’s day.”

“You’re amazing, Y/N.”

“So, I’ve been told.” You stuck your tongue out. “Want to help me finish dinner? Can you butter the bread while I heat the griddle?”

“I’ll do anything you need me to, Doll. Anything at all.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky finished assembling the sandwiches and handed them to you to put on the griddle. You placed them on the pan and listened to the satisfying sizzle. Bucky leaned against the counter and took in the view of you. There you stood in front of the stove, your hip on jutted to the side and tapped your barefoot on the linoleum floor, arms crossed with the spatula held limpily in your hand. The glow from the small light over the stove under the microwave illuminated you with a warm light. You had no makeup on and were in one of Bucky’s shirts and your yoga pants, and your hair was wavy from the braid you’d weaved it into after swimming earlier. Any other girl might feel frumpy, but to Bucky, you were beautiful.

And he knew right then. He needed to tell you. Fuck timing.

“I lo-” Bucky started but you interrupted him, unknowingly.

“Dinner is ready. Hand me some bowls please?” You said as you slid the sandwiches on the plates and cut them in half. Bucky handed you the bowls, and you laddeled the soup into them. You brought the food to the table and took your seat.

“Did you suddenly become an air-itarian or are ya gonna join me?” You said with a smirk, jerking Bucky out of his daze.

“Sorry, Doll.” Bucky took a seat and picked up his grilled cheese.

Another time then.  _Soon._  Bucky will tell her soon.

 

* * *

 

“We’re friends, right Bucky?” Robin asked.

Bucky sat at his station in the tattoo shop with his blonde-haired client. This was the second session for her intricate Bohemian lion thigh tattoo. He had just put in the colored bits and was giving her a break before he added the shading. He liked her well enough, she liked to talk to distract herself from the needle inking her skin and Bucky sometimes found himself intrigued by her stories of her friends in college. The last session with Robin had been fun by the end of it, and this one had been fine so far. Still, Bucky hesitated with his answer, worried where the question had come from and where it was going.

“Uhm, sure, Robin. What’s up?”

“Well, you haven’t talked much about your girlfriend. She was here last time, but I haven’t seen her so far today. And besides, I’ve told you about all about my embarrassing hook-up stories. It’s only fair you share something about your lovelife.” She batted her eyelashes at Bucky, and he had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from rolling his eyes at her comment.

“You want to know about Y/N?” he asked.

“Of course! Y/N is it? That’s such a pretty name!” Robin gushed. “How did you two meet?”

“Well, uh, we actually met at my sister’s bookstore a couple doors down. She was brand new in town and my son had run up to her introducing the two of us. He’d met her first a couple days before and they shared an interest in dinosaurs.” Bucky couldn’t help his smile at the memory.

“Aw! That’s so cute! Does your son like her?”

“Yeah, he likes her a lot actually. I’ve never seen him take so quickly to someone before,” Bucky said. He hadn’t really thought about it before now, but part of the reason he trusted you so quickly was because of his son. While Noah was raised to be friendly to everyone, he really only latched onto Bucky’s close friends and family. You were one of the first people he’s instantly connected with.

“Oh! So you two must be pretty serious then?” Robin said, pulling Bucky from his thoughts of you. Bucky didn’t know why, but the for some reason, the question struck a chord in him and gave him a weird feeling.

“I guess,” he said, brushing off the question. He grabbed the tattoo gun and started it up again. “Time to do the shading. You ready?”

Robin pouted but gave the go ahead. He glanced at her face as she worked and she had a strange look on her face. She almost seemed to want to ask more but as she opened her mouth, Bucky rushed to change the topic, asking about future tattoos she might be thinking about. The rest of the session breezed by, but Bucky still had an odd feeling tickling the back of his mind, even hours later, after he’d finished with clients and left the shop for the day to return home.

Once he stepped into his apartment to an apparent dance party between you and Noah, he put all his worries behind him. He dumped his stuff on the counter, missing the texts he’d just received from a certain ex-sister-in-law.

 

* * *

 

“Bunny! Open up!”

You jerked awake at the sudden pounding on the door. Rolling off the couch, you got up and trudged to the door. It swung wide open to reveal Sam looking annoyingly chipper.

“Well hello, Sleeping Beauty. Nice of you to finally join the living!”

You groaned and flopped back onto the couch, face first.

“Alright, Bun. What’s wrong?” Sam asks as he set the pizza and beer he’d brought on the counter.

“I don’t want to talk about it Sammy,” you mumbled into the couch cushion.

“Is it something to do with Barnes? Do I gotta kick his ass?”

“No, it’s just…” You pushed yourself up and sat back against the couch. Sam dropped down beside you, a beer in his hand. “He’s been great, Sam. He’s been so caring and he trusts me with his son. And he makes me feel, special. Beautiful, even. And safe. And I know it’s too soon, but I…” You sighed, and dropped your head into your hands.

“You what, Y/N?”

“I think, I think I love him, Sam.”

“And that’s such a bad thing?” You turned to face him.

“I don’t think he feels the same.”

“That’s crazy, Bun. You’d have to be blind not to see the way he looks at you. He spends all of his extra time with you. Not to forget, Noah loves you.” You couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Noah. “So, why are you doubting how he feels?”

“He’s been… weird for a little while. Like, he’s taken a few phone calls in private when I’m over, and sometimes he seems really distant. I mean maybe I’m just reading too much into things, but it’s reminding me of before, with you know who.”

“You think he’s cheating on you?” Sam asked in surprise. “That’s not possible.”

“I know, I know. I’m probably just overthinking things.”

“Y/N. I know that asshole hurt you and you didn’t deserve that, but Barnes isn’t him. Barnes doesn’t date. His life is Noah and his job. I’ve known him since we were kids. He’s a good man. Yeah, he has baggage but he’s not that kind of guy, Bun. Not at all. I haven’t seen him this happy in years.” He put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you to him. In a quieter voice, he said, “If you can’t see that he loves you already, then you’re a fool, Bunny.” A couple tears rolled down your cheek.

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Anytime, girl.” He kissed the top of your head. “Now, it’s time to turn that frown upside down and eat this pizza before it gets cold. Plus you owe me some action flicks full of explosions.”

You rolled your eyes at him, but grabbed a few slices of pizza and found a comfortable position on the couch. You hoped a night of crappy movies would put your mind at ease and calm the worry in your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another short-ish chapter but I actually really like this one. I’d even say this is my favorite chapter so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad days are here

The moment you woke up, you knew something was wrong. Bucky wasn’t next to you in his bed like you’d gotten used to over the past month. The sheets beside you were cold, the door was cracked open. You strained your hearing to possibly catch the sound of movement in the kitchen but the apartment was silent. You glanced at the clock and it was 7:42 a.m. You checked your phone for  any messages from Bucky but that turned out to be a bust too.  _Where is he?_

On the other side of the hall, you could hear Noah waking up and you knew you needed to get him up and ready for school today. You ran a hand over your face and rubbed the sleep from your eyes before you pulled on your clothes from yesterday and headed into Noah’s room. The morning routine went fairly smoothly, especially for it being your first time doing it alone. Noah was dressed and eating breakfast by 8:15, which left you a good amount of time to freshen up before you took him to school. He babbled about Peter’s aunt making Peter cookies and how he tried one and they weren’t as good as yours but he loves chocolate chip so he ate them anyway when Peter offered. You were almost ready to go when Noah asked the question you’d been dreading.

“Where’s Daddy, Y/N?” Noah asked as you helped him into his backpack.

“Uhm… Daddy just had to go to work early today, so you’re stuck with me walking you to school. Is that alright?”

“Hmm,” he tapped his finger to his chin. “Yeah, I guess so.” You checked your phone again for messages but your inbox still showed no new messages.

“Alright little guy, let’s go!” The two of you headed down the street toward the elementary school. Noah waved and said, “good morning,” to everyone he passed, just like every day.

After you dropped him off, you stopped by Black Widow. The shop looked different than it normally does in the middle of the day. Not all of the lights were on yet, instead only one in the back and the one over the front desk. No one was up front so you called out, hoping Bucky would pop out from the back.

“Hello?”

Nat emerged from the back hall, cradling a cup of coffee like her life depended on it. She nodded to you before she took a long sip of the liquid caffeine.

“Hey, Nat. Is Bucky here?” She quirked an eyebrow at you.

“No, he took the day off. I thought he would have told you.” You were sure your face reflected the confusion on hers though for various reasons.

“Oh, well thanks. Can you let him know I came by if you see him?” She nodded and you left, and went to the Hideout. Becca had to know where he was. Becca’s smile faded when she saw the worry written on your face.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“Bucky wasn’t in the apartment when I woke up and he isn’t answering my texts, and he isn’t at Black Widow. I don’t know where he is,” you blurted all in one breath. You were starting to panic a bit, well, _more_  than a bit. “Have you seen him?”

“Oh, Y/N. Honey,” Becca came out from behind the counter and pulled you into her embrace, patting your back. “Today is Bucky’s dark day. It’s the day Dot died.”

You gasped and pulled out of her grasp. That made so much sense now. Why he’d been acting weird all week, well all month really. Why he wasn’t there this morning when you woke up. How could you have been so dumb and not realized what today was? He’d told you all about her death. You shook your head to clear your thoughts. You had to go to him.

“Is he… where is he?” you asked.

“He’s most likely at the cemetery, just down the road, then take a left and then a right and you’ll see it after a mile,” she pointed. “Or he’s down by the docks.” You nodded.

“Thanks, Becca.”

“No problem, honey. Let me know if either of you need anything. Anything at all.”

“I will.”

You followed the directions Becca gave you and soon enough, you found yourself at the entrance of the cemetery. It wasn’t large by any means, but it wasn’t tiny either. It was old however, some headstones were weathered and some cracked, and you spotted several dates of death as old as 1927. Toward the back by the treeline, there were newer headstones, and that’s where you spotted the lone figure crouched next to a headstone. You quietly walked over to Bucky, careful not to startle him and interrupt him just yet. Bucky’s head rested against the headstone, a half dozen roses were laid across the base. After a few moments, you kneeled next to him and put your arms around him. He tensed at first but then relaxed in your hold. You ran your fingers through his hair as he cried silent tears. His hands gripped your arm around his chest, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to ground him and comfort him. Something to hold onto.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Bucky said, when he’d finally calmed down. “How did you know where to look?”

“James, there’s nothing to be sorry for. After I dropped Noah off at school, I went to the Black Widow and then eventually to the Hideout and Becca told me.”

“Oh, God. Noah. I can’t believe I forgot. Usually he stays with Becca or my parents the night before. He must hate me.” Bucky put his head in his hands.

“James, no one hates you. Noah just thinks you went into work early today. It’s not a big deal.” You put your hand on the back of his neck, rubbing circles onto his skin with your thumb to calm him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Y/N…that’s not fair to you… you don’t have to do this. Be here even.”

“James, I am here for you, alright? I’m not leaving,” you told him, his chin in your fingers forced him to look at you. “Now if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s alright. But if you do, I’ve got two ears and a ton of time.” Bucky gave a short, breathy laugh.

“Alright Doll.”

He got to his feet and held his hand out to you, and helped you to your feet. Along the path that surrounded the cemetery, there were several benches, donated by local families in honor of loved ones over the years. You both sat on the old wood, leaning into each other. You wrapped your arms around his left arm and crossed your legs. His hand tapped out a light rhythm where is rested on your thigh.

For a while, the two of you sat on that bench. You closed your eyes and laid your head on Bucky’s shoulder while he was lost in his thoughts about the past. An hour passed before Bucky was ready to leave, for now at least. He knew he would need to bring Noah by later, maybe he would hold off until the weekend. You and Bucky headed back toward the main street, hand in hand, under the cloudy sky. Just before you reached the shops, Bucky pulled you to a stop in front of them. Your face must have had confusion written all over it because he kissed your brow and lightly smoothed the wrinkles in your forehead like he’s done when you’ve been frustrated while you work.

“Dot… she was wonderful. She would light up the room the moment she walked in. Even in high school, she seemed to always have everything under control, and knew me better than most people, besides Becs and Stevie of course.” He took a deep breath. “When she died, I felt like I’d lost half my heart. She left me alone to raise Noah, and I had no clue what to do. But you… sometimes I think Dot is watching over me and Noah. I think she had a hand in pushing us together… She would have loved you, loved how you treat Noah, how kind-hearted you are…

“I love you, Y/N. I never thought I would love someone after her, but I do. I love you, and I understand if it’s too soon or if thi-“

You cut him off with a kiss to his lips, your arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist and held you closer. You pulled back to look into his eyes.

“I love you too, James.” You couldn’t hold back the grin, but you decided you didn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this was a nice change of plans, Buck!” Steve clapped a hand against Bucky’s back.

“Yeah! Thanks for inviting us!” Wanda giggled as she sipped her hard cider and leaned against Becca.

After you and Bucky had taken Noah to visit his mother’s grave, Bucky mentioned wanting to start anew, to change the day into something more positive instead of a day of mourning. So instead of being alone for the entire day, Bucky texted his friends and planned a last minute hangout session with the group, complete with dinner and board games. Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Clint were sat around the table in Bucky’s apartment, while you, Nat, Becca, and Wanda relaxed on the couches. You’d had enough of the ultra competitive nature of the boys when it came to the games and chose instead to enjoy the company of the girls. It’s been hard to get all of you together, especially with conflicting work schedules. Thor couldn’t come tonight because of work, same with Peggy, while Loki was apparently being “anti-social” according to a grumbling Sam. Even without them, you were still glad there were so many people who cared about Bucky, that would drop whatever plans they might have had and help him change the tone of the day.

“Do you want anything, Doll?” Bucky asked as he placed a kiss on your head. You were in an interesting position indeed. Your legs were laid across Becca’s lap as you leaned into the couch. However, Noah’s body was curled into yours, head on your chest and arms wrapped around your torso as far as they’d go. He was thoroughly knocked out, a long day at school would do that to him, but he begged and begged to be able to hang out with all of you even though it’s a school night. So Bucky agreed, “for only a little while,” which turned out to be awake until 7:30 and then passed out in this position for the next two hours. You didn’t have the heart to move and wake him up so you accepted it and hugged him a bit more.

“Nah, I’m alright, Buck. Thanks though!” You smiled. As soon as he walked away you heard giggling. You shot a look at Wanda.

“Aw, you two are the cutest. I used to think it was Peggy and Steve, they were sickeningly cute when they first started dating. But the two of you? Especially with Noah? You guys are giving me cavities!” Wanda groaned in mock disgust then giggled and happily sighed.

“It’s true though, you and my brother make a good couple. Who knows, pretty soon, we might be hearing wedding bells.” Becca wiggled her eyebrows at you. You rolled your eyes at her.

“It’s way too soon, Becs. If it happens, it happens. But I like where we’re at right now. It’s nice. I’m… really happy with him.” You looked to where Bucky sat at the table, chair facing you, and he winked when you caught his eye.

“Yep, disgustingly cute really does sum it up,” Nat said into her wine glass. You were about to respond when Bucky’s phone rang, which you found odd because majority of his friends were in the same room with you. Maybe it was his parents? Bucky answered and you watched his face turn from content to conflicted. He stood up abruptly and went out into the hall. As the door shut, you looked to your friends to confirm what you saw. Everyone was silent for a minute, confused and concerned looks on their faces, until Bucky opened the door again and sat back in his spot at the table.

“So, uh… what was that about?” Sam asked, almost nonchalantly.

“Nothing important. Don’t worry about it,” Bucky dismissed. “Who’s turn is it?” he asked going back to their game.

“That was weird, right?” Wanda asked in the quietest voice you’d ever heard her speak in.

“Yeah, that was weird,” Becca confirmed.

“Has that happened before, Y/N?” Nat asked. The other girls looked at you too, eyes watching your reaction.

“Yeah, it’s uh… it’s been happening for the past month?” It came out like a question. “I’ve asked about it once or twice but he, uh, said it’s nothing to worry about so I drop it.”

Nat’s eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to solve the mystery of who he could be speaking to all this time.

“It’s not a big deal.” You lied, whether to them or to yourself, you didn’t know.

 

* * *

 

“Y/N! Y/N!” Noah rushed down the few steps of the elementary school, the next day, to meet you where you stood on the sidewalk. You smiled his way, sending a waving over his head to his teacher by the door.

“How was your day, sweetie?”

“It was awesome! Peter and me played with our new friend Michelle. She likes to draw like Daddy! She showed us her sketchbook like Daddy keeps but we’re supposed to keep it a secret!” He whispers the tail end of his sentence, cupping a hand around his mouth.

“Well I won’t tell anyone,” you whisper back. “Let’s go pick up Daddy from work.” You hold your hand out and he grabs it, his little hand dwarfed in yours.

“Can we get ice cream too?” You looked down and regretted the decision instantly. He flashes you his big blue eyes, looking so much like his father’s, and you know he’s won. You have to talk to Bucky about that little trick of his.

“Yes, we can get some ice cream, but only a small one, and you have to eat all of your dinner today, okay?” He nods his head vigorously. “Pinky promise?” you hold out your pinky finger.

“Pinky promise!” He looks his finger with yours and practically skips along with you down the street. You realize this it’s a lost cause but at least you planted the idea in head.

Not too long after, you walk into the ice cream store, instantly hit with the sweet scent of fresh waffle cones. Noah leans on the glass to view the ice cream, hovering around the birthday cake ice cream, complete with sprinkles, and the cookies and cream flavors. He politely asked for a taste of both, before deciding he wanted the birthday cake in a bowl. You selected the rainbow sherbet in a sugar cone.

“Why don’t don’t we get some for Daddy?” you ask the boy. His mouth was already covered in ice cream.

“Oh, we can get him chocolate chip. He likes that one the most! Or was it chocolate? Strawberry?” His face scrunched up as he tried to remember.

“Let’s go with chocolate chip. I’m sure he’d like any of them,” you chuckled.

While you the woman behind the counter scooped the ice cream for Bucky, you looked out shop’s window. You could see the Black Widow from there, and watched as a couple of young women strolled into the tattoo parlor. You thought you recognized the blonde one, and the redhead looked familiar too somehow. It was good though, you thought, that there were women getting tattoos, especially in this town. You had been worried from the confrontation at Noah’s field trip last month, that it would be the mindset of people in this town. That tattoos aren’t art, and are “only for men.”

The cashier got your attention and you paid for the cold treats. Noah led the way to Bucky’s job, mostly paying attention to his own treat and not the people he passed on the sidewalk. You were just in front of the shop when Noah dropped his spoon between his slippery fingers. His chin quivered slightly but before the tears could fall, you stopped and gave him the spoon inside the bag you had for Bucky’s ice cream, and Noah happily went back to eating. You glanced inside the shop window, checking to see if he was still busy with a client, in which case you’d just meet him at home.

However, when you peeked in, you were shocked at the scene before you. Bucky stood in the middle of the tattoo parlor with his arms around a blonde woman, one of the girls you’d seen walk into the shop just moments before. Their lips were locked and from what you could tell they were really going at it.

You heart started racing, you could feel the panic beginning. This couldn’t happen. Not again. Not like last time. This won’t break you. After your ex, you’d decided never again would you let one person have this much influence over you. But you hadn’t planned on Bucky Barnes and never suspected that his sweet and caring outward appearance would all be a ruse. But then again, all of those calls came crashing back, all those moments of talking on the phone in a hushed voice or in a different room, avoiding telling me anything about it. How could you have let this happen  _again?_

“Y/N?” Noah’s voice caught your attention. “Why did you drop your ice cream? Do you want to get another?”

You must have dropped it from the shock because on the ground, a rainbow of the now melted treat splattered across the cement. You opened your mouth to respond but were interrupted by a confused yell.

“Why is that lady kissing my daddy?” Noah’s face had gone completely red and tears were already forming in his eyes.

You wanted to break down, between what Bucky was doing and the little seven year old at your feet who was crying full tears now. You took another look one more time in the window and made eye contact with Bucky. Noah started crying, tears streaming down his face and it was all you could do not to go into the parlor and confront Bucky. But not in front of Noah, never in front of his son. You set the bag down on a newspaper stand and scooped up the boy instead, cradling him to your chest. His head was on your shoulder, his fingers gripped your shirt tightly. You turned and glanced in the shop one last time, and made eye contact with Bucky, who seemed surprised to see you there. You shook your head and turned down the street, heading back to the apartment.

You got back faster than you had expected, especially from the additional weight. Instead of going to Bucky’s apartment, you knocked on Steve’s door, praying he was awake at home and not asleep. Steve answered after the second round of knocks.

“Y/N?” He looked down at the boy in your arms. “Noah? What’s going on? Are you alright? Where’s Bucky?” You couldn’t answer, you just shook your head, handing Noah over to Steve.

“I can’t… I can’t…” You choked back a sob. “I have to go.”

You ran through the hall and down the stairs, exiting through the side door. You kept running, you couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop, until you got far enough away to catch your breath to make a game plan. You don’t know how long you’d been running for before you collapsed to your knees on a small bridge over a pond. You leaned over, your hands on your thighs, panting. Your phone rang but you didn’t answer, letting it go to voicemail instead. Ten minutes later, you resolved to calling Sam, knowing he was at the firehouse at the moment. Your hands shook as you dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

“What’s up, Bunny?” His voice was relaxed but changed when you didn’t answer immediately. “Bunny? Y/N?”

You took a deep breath and let out a sob, your body choosing right then to break down.

“Are you okay? Where are you? Talk to me.” His voice was even but even you could hear the frantic edge in his voice now.

“Pond. Old pond.” That’s all you could get out clearly.

“Sit tight, Y/N. I’m on my way.”

 

* * *

 

“Is she here?” Bucky burst through Steve’s door, startling Steve, who was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for Noah. Bucky’s eyes searched frantically around Steve’s apartment.

“She’s not here, Buck. She left me with Noah maybe half an hour ago. What’s going on?” Bucky ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

“Annabelle. She’s been harassing me for the past few weeks.” He sat down at the table, and put his head in his hands. “With it being close to the anniversary of Dot’s death, she called every other day to make sure I remembered how much she hates me. Today she went too far though. I guess she heard about Y/N from a few of her friends in town and decided I don’t deserve to be happy, that I’m a monster and that she’ll  _“get her to think so too.”_  She came into the shop today with a friend, who turns out to be Robin, the girl I did that huge leg piece on. I told them to leave, but-” Bucky paused, shaking his head.

“Before I knew what was happening, Annabelle had her phone pointed at me, and Robin lunged at me and kissed me. I was so stunned, I didn’t react at first. And then I heard Noah’s voice from outside. I pulled out of her grip and looked out the window to see Y/N watching us through the glass and Noah crying. She took off down the street and I came as soon as I could get them out of the shop.”

“Oh Buck.”

“I’ve been trying to call her but she won’t answer and I went to her apartment but she’s not there either.”

Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Bucky breathe. Call Sam. He would know where she is.”

“This is all so messed up. Everything was going so well, Steve.”

“We’ll get this figured out, Buck. It’ll be alright. She’ll come back.”

Bucky only nodded. Suddenly he turned toward the bedroom, remembering Noah was in the apartment. He opened the door and Noah sat with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Bucky asked. Noah wouldn’t look at him. “Come on, come here.” Bucky sat next to him and pulled him into his lap. “Talk to me Noah. What’s going on in your head, bud?”

“Why were you kissing that lady? I thought you loved Y/N?” He avoided eye contact still but Bucky would take what he could get.

“What happened today… it’s complicated buddy. I do love Y/N though. You know that, right?”

Noah nodded, and tucked his face into Bucky’s chest.

“Is she going to come back?”

“We’ll get her back Noah, don’t you worry. Y/N loves you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You have to eat something, baby. There has never been a situation where food hasn’t helped you feel at least a little bit better.”

Sam’s mom was an absolute angel. She took you into her arms the moment Sam walked through her front door three days ago. He’d said something about needing to call someone and that he had to take care of things at work but left you in the care of your mom away from home.

“Oh come on now, dear. I’ve never seen you pass up a chance to eat my macaroni and cheese. I even added the bread crumbs on top the way I know you liked.”

You took a bite and truth be told, it was damn good. Amazing really. You hadn’t eaten that in years and instantly you felt like you were ten years old again, Sam’s mom, Mama Darlene, making you a plate of food after Sam tripped you and you twisted your ankle. You ate slowly, savoring the flavors, trying desperately to get the visions of Bucky kissing that girl out of your head.

“Tell me what this is all about now, honey.” She pulled out the seat next to you at the table and sat down, rubbing your back gently.

“Noah and I were heading to see Bucky at work and when I looked through the window and saw him kissing another woman. Noah saw too, and reacted more strongly than I could at the moment, which only confirmed what I saw was true.” You took a deep shuddering breath. “I can’t do this again. I thought he was different…”

“Baby, he might be different. Have you talked to him?” You shook your head ‘no.’ “You should hear him out, give him a chance to explain. He is a good man. There must be some reason for what you saw. But I do know your mama and I raised you better than to run away from your problems.”

“Yeah, I- I know.”

She pulled you into her embrace and kissed your temple. “You’re stronger than you know, baby. Go talk to him.”

You sigh but nod. “Alright, I will. Thanks Mama.”

You reached for your phone and were just about to dial Bucky’s number when your phone started to ring. It was Steve.

“Hello?” you answered.

“Y/N? Oh my God. I’m glad I got you. There’s been an accident-“

“What? With who?”

“Bucky and Noah. They were in a car accident.” Your stomach dropped, and you felt nauseous. Tears streamed down your face and you couldn’t breathe. “We’re at the hospital now.  _Please come_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ll be honest, idk how I feel about this chapter. It’s how I pictured the story going, but it doesn’t flow as well as it probably could have, and instead of splitting it into two short chapters, I kept them together and made it a longer one.. What’s done is done, I suppose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Steve, and the Barnes’ family visit Bucky in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come to the conclusion that I will probably never like my writing as much as I like the idea of the story in my head. Oh well I suppose.

You nodded at Steve’s request until you realized he couldn’t see you. “I’ll be right there Steve,” you choked out and hung up.

“I have to go,” you told Mama Darlene. You stood up, grabbing your purse. “Bucky and Noah are in the hospital. I have to go there.”

“Go on, honey. Don’t waste your time here. Wait! Here, take my car. It’ll be faster.” She handed you her car keys. With a wave, you ran out the door and got into the little old car. You drove as fast as you could without going too far over the limit but the anxiety was eating you alive. How could you do this? You left him without a word and now this happens. This was karma, only Bucky paid the price.

When you got to the hospital, you burst through the doors and went straight to the desk to find him.

“Barnes. James Barnes. Where is he? Please!”

The perky nurse smiled at you, turning to her computer. After a moment of typing and searching, she found something. “James Barnes is in ICU on the fourth floor. Follow the blue line.” She pointed to the floor where multiple colorful lines led through the halls.

“Thanks.”

You raced down the hallway to the elevator, and tapped your fingers vigorously on your leg while you waited for the slow elevator to move up four floors. When the doors opened, you frantically looked around until you spotted blonde hair. Steve sat in the waiting room with the rest of the Barnes family. He looked worse for wear, old tear tracks on his face, his eyes sad and swollen. Bucky’s parents sat across from him huddled together, their fingers entwined, seeming to hold onto each other to ground the other. Becca sat beside Steve, Noah in her lap with his head buried in her neck. Her fingers absently traced patterns on Noah’s back. Steve’s head popped up when he head your footsteps draw closer and you locked eyes. They were rimmed with red and glassy. He stood up and wrapped you in a hug, his huge body engulfed your smaller one. You hadn’t realized until this moment how much you needed that hug, the comfort.

“How is he?” You asked shakily, after you stepped away. You crossed your arms to hold them close to yourself.

“They won’t tell us anything yet. Noah luckily only had a few scrapes from the shattered glass and a bruise on his head, but his carseat and the seatbelt saved him really. I overheard one of the EMTs say the car was hit on the driver’s side. Buck’s been back there for over an hour and we’ve had no word from a doctor yet.”

“Y/N.” You and Steve looked over at the voice in Becca’s arms. Noah had his arms stretched out toward you, his eyes teary. You put your arms out and Becca handed him to you. You held him to your body much like you had a few days ago, with his head on your shoulder. You smoothed his hair as his arms held onto you around your neck.

“Why did you leave, Y/N?”

His voice was so small and sad it broke your heart. You looked up at Steve and the rest of Bucky’s family. They were waiting for your answer too, waiting to hear what you would tell the boy who’d grown so attached to you in such a short while. So you told him a truth.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to leave you. I’m here now.” You kissed his forehead and just held him.

Steve sat back down and you followed his lead, taking the seat on the other side of him. It seemed like you were waiting forever for the doctor to come out. Steve had convinced Bucky’s parents to take a walk, especially after Mrs. Barnes started sobbing again, so Mr. Barnes took her for a trip to the cafeteria to stretch her legs and get some coffee. Noah had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago on your lap, you were sure out of exhaustion after the traumatic day. Becca leaned her head on Steve’s shoulder, holding his arms as he struggled to whisper words of comfort to her. The emotional exhaustion was just starting to get to you when the doctor came up to your section of the waiting area.

“You’re here for James Barnes, correct?” he asked.

Steve and Becca stood up immediately. “Yes. How is he?” Steve asked.

“He’s asleep right now, still coming out of the anesthesia. He has three broken ribs, a concussion, some internal bleeding, and a dislocated shoulder.” You gasped involuntarily, bringing your hand to your mouth. “He’s going to be alright though. We stopped the bleeding, and set his shoulder into place. He’s expected to make a full recovery.”

“Thank you so much, doctor.” Steve shook his hand. “When can we see him?”

“We can allow two of you to visit him at a time. Room 413.” With that, the doctor walked away, leaving the three of you alone.

“Y/N, you can go-“ Steve started, but you interrupted.

“No, you and Becca go in. Please. I’ll stay here with Noah, and I’ll let his parents know when they get back.” Steve hesitated before nodding and pulling Becca along with him. You watched them disappear around a corner and settled back into your chair. You brushed the hair away from Noah’s face and took in his sleepy expression. You placed a kiss on his head and closed your eyes. You couldn’t help but feel guilty, as if this whole thing was your fault. You didn’t know what was going to happen, you just held on to the hope this little boy made you feel in your heart. That things would turn out alright.

“Y/N.” You opened your eyes to the face of Mrs. Barnes. “Honey, where are Rebecca and Steve?”

“Uhm, room 413. The doctor came a little after you left and told us Bucky was going to be alright. He has quite a few injuries though.” She covered her gasp with her hand, new tears started to form in her eyes. “He said two people at a time so I stayed out here with Noah.”

“Two people at a time my ass.” Your eyes widened at that. Mr. Barnes just sighed and shook his head.

“Winnie…” He started by she cut him off.

“No, George, that’s nonsense. Come along, Y/N. We’ll all go join them and visit my son.”

“Oh, no I couldn’t. He needs to be with his family.” You gently wake Noah in your arms. “Noah, honey, you ready to go see Daddy?” He nodded sleepily. You gave him to Mr. Barnes, just as Mrs. Barnes began to protest. “I’ll visit him after. Now go. I insist.” She nodded and together they turned went do the hall to visit with their son.

Another hour came and went. You varied between pacing in the waiting room and flipping blindly through the old magazines on the tables. Eventually, you sat slouched in the waiting room chair, flipping through the pictures of you and Bucky and Noah you had on your phone. There were several of the three of you at the park and at Aster Falls, and a couple random ones of Bucky and Noah playing together in the living room of his apartment. You flipped through a few more before you stopped at one you hadn’t seen before. Bucky had taken a selfie as he laid in bed. It had been really early in the morning, the light in the room still muted but light enough that you could see the figures behind him. You were still asleep, cuddled into Bucky’s comforter. Noah had climbed up between the two of you and crawled beneath your arm that was now wrapped around him. You’d always said Bucky’s eyes told what he was feeling. In his eyes, in that picture, he was happy, his baby blues sparkling.

“What are you looking at?” You jumped in your seat and wiped away the tears that had started up again before you glanced up at Steve.

“Just a memory, I suppose.” You sat up from the position you’d slumped into in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. “How is he?”

“Drowsy. He woke up for a few minutes after his parents came in, but he’s asleep again from the meds.” The rest of the Barnes family came back to the waiting area then.

“We’re going to go home, but we’ll be back tomorrow.” Mr. Barnes informed you all before the older couple took their leave.

“I’m going to head home too, Stevie. Call me if you need anything, or if anything happens…” Becca hesitated. “Maybe I should just stay here for the night…”

“Rebecca Grace Barnes, absolutely not. You need to get some sleep, kid. He’s going to be alright.” Steve pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. “I promise. Now go. Do you need me to drive you home?”

Becca shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Thanks Stevie.” She turned to you and pulled you into her arms. “None of this is your fault. I hope you know that,” she whispered. She pulled back, gave you a small smile and walked to the elevator.

“You should go see him now. There’s no more excuses left to use,” Steve nudged your shoulder with his elbow. “I’m going to head back to the apartment and get Noah to an actual bed. I’ll be back in the morning.”

You nodded at Steve and he pointed toward the direction of the room. You followed the numbers on the doors until you found it. Room 413. You took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

There he was. Bucky laid in the hospital bed, an IV and other cords attached to his body. The machine measuring his heart rate beeped steadily. The lights were dim in the room, only the light behind his bed and a side table lamp providing light. You sat in the chair next to his bed, and couldn’t help yourself and reached out to hold his hand. His eyes were closed, still asleep. He looked so small in the bed, so fragile.

You drew circles on the back of his hand, before speaking, practically sobbing as the words tumbled from your lips.

“James, baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I left without talking to you. I know you, I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. I’m so sorry, James. I love you. So much. I’m so sorry. I’m so-”

The hand squeezing yours caused you to stop mid sentence. You looked at where your hands were connected, and sure enough, his fingers gripped yours back.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Please don’t cry, Doll.”

Your eyes flew to his face and locked with his. He was smiling softly, eyes half-lidded.

“James.” You felt your face break out into a grin.

“There she is.” His smile lazily matched yours.

“I’m so sorry, James.”

“Doll, it’s my fault. I should have explained right then what happened.”

“No, it’s my fault, I didn’t even give you that chance. I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

You stood up and kissed him, pouring all your love for him into the kiss. “I love you, James.”

“I love you too, Y/N.” His right arm came up to your face, brushing the tears from your cheek. “It’s late, Doll. You should get some sleep.” You looked into his eyes and nodded. You began to step away when Bucky caught your wrist.

“I never said for you to leave.” You stared at him in confusion. “There’s far too much space in this bed just for me.”

Realization dawned on you and before you knew it, you had climbed into the bed next to him. You carefully laid down beside him on his right side, making sure not to jostle him too much or put pressure on his ribs. His arm came up around you and you cuddled into his chest. You moved your hand over his chest while you tried to find his left hand and he groaned. You stilled immediately.

“I’m alright, sweetheart. Just sore. Really fucking sore,” he let out short, breathy chuckle.

You resumed your search and found his hand, lacing your fingers with his. You rested together with only the sound of your breaths and the heart rate monitor beeping. You were almost asleep when Bucky started talking.

“It was Annabelle. Dot’s sister.” You hummed in confusion. “She was the one behind all of it. My client is her friend and I guess she told Annabelle about me…She’s been harassing me for weeks, calling all the time, yelling at me and taunting me.” Bucky’s breathing became more labored, you assumed from the pain. “The closer it got to the anniversary of Dot’s death, the more bothersome she became, but then the calls stopped all of the sudden and I thought that was the end of it. But I was wrong, and she came into the shop a couple days later with my client and I knew she had planned something. I guess she’d planned to send you pictures of the kiss or publish them or something to taunt you and get you to break up with me but she didn’t have to.”

“I’m so sorry, James,” you started.

“Doll, it’s not your fault. She never wants to see me happy. She still blames me for Dot, and I know it’s not really my fault, but I still hold that guilt. But I’ve accepted what’s happened and she just can’t. She hates that I’m happy with you and Noah.” Slowly, he leaned over and kissed your forehead, grimacing the whole way. “But I am, I’m so happy with you and Noah and I’m so stupid for not talking to you about what was happening.”

“It’s in the past now, James.” You reached up and brushed the damp hair from his forehead. “You need to rest, honey. We can talk some more tomorrow. I’ll still be here.”

“Promise, Doll?” Bucky mumbled, his eyes already closing again.

“I promise. I’m never leaving your side again.” You closed your eyes and fell asleep in the familiar embrace of the man you love.

 

* * *

 

“Noah, we have to be quiet, okay? They’re sleeping.”

“But Uncle Steve!”

“Becca stop taking pictures of them.”

“Oh, you’re no fun Stevie.”

 

Bucky woke to the voices in the room. He went to move but regretted it instantly when the aches and pains shot through his body. Suddenly the events that occurred yesterday, or at least those that he could remember, rushed to the surface and he cracked open his eyes and looked to the body pressed closely to his. You were asleep on his chest, arm gently laid around his torso with the other tucked under you, your legs intertwined. Your hair was messy from sleep and your eyes were puffy but you were here and that’s all that mattered. When you left, he felt his world was crashing around him again, that things were out of his control, that maybe he really didn’t deserve to be happy. That maybe Annabelle was right all along.

But then he woke up to you crying out for him and apologizing and all he could think was how lucky he was that you moved to this little town. All he wanted was to take you into his arms and hold you tight, but the pain from the accident prevented that. For now, he would take what he could get, even if that was having you in his bed in the overly bright hospital room.

“Well look who’s finally awake.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped toward where the voice came from. Steve, Becca, and Noah stood at the end of the bed. Steve and Becca wore matching smirks on their faces and if Bucky were in less pain and his mind were clearer, he would be more suspicious of them. As it were, he didn’t really mind, just happy that his favorite people were all together and safe, happy that Noah made it out of that crash with only a few marks when the alternative could have been so much worse.

“Daddy!” Noah said from his position in Steve’s hold.

“Hey Buddy, how are you feeling?” Bucky asked, his voice raspy.

“I’m good! Uncle Steve let me have cookies for breakfast!” Bucky glared at Steve, who gave a sheepish smile at Bucky.

“He’s awfully convincing for a seven year old Buck.”

“You Barnes’ are all way too good at convincing people to do things. With your big blue eyes and sweet smiles…” you mumbled into Bucky’s chest. Bucky chuckled then groaned at the pain.

“No laughing, James. You’ll only hurt yourself more,” you said sitting up. You placed a kiss on his cheek before climbing out of the bed.

“Yeah,  _James,_ no laughing,” Becca giggled. Bucky rolled his eyes at his sister.

“We’ve actually come with good news this morning,” Steve said. “The doctor said you’re making really good progress and are gonna be moved to a new room out of the ICU this afternoon. That you’ll only have to be in the hospital for another night or so, as long as you continue to improve, so they can monitor you.”  
“That’s great, isn’t it Buck?” Becca asked. The whole town’s talking about the crash by the way. A few people saw it happen and apparently the person who crashed into you did it on purpose?”

“Huh, that’s…well that’s something you don’t hear everyday.” Bucky thought back to the crash but things were fuzzy for now. He’d have to worry about it later.

That afternoon Bucky moved into room 307, out of ICU and what Becca claimed was far more cozy. His parents had come by, happy Bucky was alright. As much as he loved his family and Steve, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with you and Noah and spend the rest of the day cuddled together, safe from harm. But the universe had other plans for him it seemed, as a couple of police officers came by Bucky’s room to question him about the crash.

“What all can you remember, Mr. Barnes?” Officer Coulson asked.

“Uhm..” Bucky closed his eyes trying to remember. He felt your hand in his, your presence helped to calm him. “I was driving with Noah to Portland. We were going to a florist there. We, uh, got to the traffic light on Monroe St. It was green for us so I was driving through and then….” Bucky’s breath hitched. Visions flashed in his mind of the glass flying through the air, the airbag deploying. He could still hear Noah’s cries. Bucky felt you rub his arm and it brought him back to the present. He cleared his throat.   
“I remember the car being hit on the driver’s side. Glass was flying everywhere. Noah was crying in the backseat. I remember…I remember a woman laughing.” Bucky’s eyes furrowed, trying desperately to remember why he could hear a woman laughing.

“Mr. Barnes, do you know a Miss Annabelle Turner?”

Bucky couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping. Of course she was behind this.

“She’s my ex-sister-in-law.”

“Ms. Turner was driving the other vehicle in the incident. From the crash site, and witness statements, it looks as though the accident was not an accident at all. Rather she intended to harm you. Would she have an reason for wanting to hurt you or your son, Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky sighed. “She hates me. She blames me for the death of my deceased wife, her sister. This isn’t the first time she’s threatened me or tried to hurt me, but this is the first time she’s physically put my life and the life of my son in danger.”

Bucky talked with the officers for the next half an hour, explaining the situation, of Annabelle’s motives, and all that she’s threatened Bucky with, and getting a recorded statement. By the end of it, Bucky was exhausted, but relieved. The officers said they had enough evidence to arrest Annabelle. She wasn’t going to be a problem anymore, and after a trial, he wouldn’t have to worry about seeing her again. The police officers left, giving you and Bucky the time alone you both desperately needed.

“I love you,” Bucky said, his eyes gazed into yours. “And after I’m out of here, I’m taking you out on the boat and we’ll sail away and forget about the world for a while.”

You laughed and Bucky swore he felt his heart swell at the sound.

“What am I gonna do with you? You have to take it easy, hon. How about we just cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie instead?” Bucky felt your lips press to his and he smiled.

“That sounds perfect.”

“Good.” You smiled. “And I love you too, James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will definitely be writing a sequel of sorts after this fic is done, so keep an eye out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An engagement, a boat trip, and a meaningful tattoo.

“Y/N,” a voice whispered beside your head.

You groaned and rolled over in the bed, blinking your eyes open in the bright light of the morning sun filtering through the window. You looked at the clock on the side table and groaned when you saw the time. You glanced over to the source of the voice that woke you, Noah’s smiling face filling your view. You stretched, your arms raising above your head, and you wrapped them around the seven year old, who was surprisingly wide awake for this early in the morning, and pulled him to you. He giggled while you cuddled him into the covers, and couldn’t help but smile at his laughter.

In the past month and a half, Noah had grown closer to you, seeking you out for comfort when he was sad, waking you up for morning cuddles, drawing together, and learning about dinosaurs and space. While Bucky spent time at home to recover from the accident, you and Noah spent your days with him watching movies and playing games; doing low activity things that wouldn’t hinder Bucky’s healing ribs. By the middle of the summer, the three of you had taken a few trips to different science centers and museums in Maine. You’d spend the whole day learning about the stars and constellations or all about dinosaurs and the jurassic era. If you went into town, Noah would hold both yours and Bucky’s hands, babbling and laughing all the while. It was clear to everyone in town that Noah loved you, and that you loved him as your own in return.

You peeked over your shoulder, and were amazed to see Bucky still asleep in the bed you shared with all the noise. When Bucky had asked you to move in with him and Noah in late June, you were surprised at first. You’d thought he wanted to keep a separate place for him and Noah, especially after everything that had happened with Annabelle- you wouldn’t be surprised if he had wanted to keep a bit of distance. But he’d insisted that you join him and Noah.

_“You’re already over here more than at your own place and you’ve left some of your clothes here. You have a toothbrush in the bathroom and you have a vase of flowers on the kitchen table. Plus, Noah’s gotten used to you being here in the morning.” He kissed your forehead. “Face it, Doll, you’ve practically moved in already. It’s about time to make it official.”_

So, you did. You moved in but kept your old apartment as an office of sorts. It made it easier to focus on your projects when you had a commission.

“Noah, honey,” you whispered. “We have to be quiet, Daddy is still sleeping.”

“But I’m hungry!” he said, in the quietest voice he could manage.

“Alright, how about I meet you in the kitchen in one minute and we’ll make some breakfast. Sound good?”

Noah nodded his head excitedly and raced out of the room. You fell back into bed for a moment and felt Bucky’s arm slide around your middle and pull you into him a bit. You sighed happily at his warm touch.

“Don’t go,” Bucky mumbled.

“He’s hungry, hun. Besides, I’m awake now anyway.” You caressed your fingers down the side of his face, his eyes half open.

“Doll, he’s seven, he can make his own breakfast. He keeps reminding us he’s a big boy now.”

“True, but you and I both know today is a big day that calls for pancakes. Plus, you worked up an appetite last night.” You winked as you leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He smiled sleepily at that. “Go back to sleep. I’ll come get you when breakfast is ready, babe.” His only answer was a muffled groan as you pried his arm from your waist and slid out of bed.

You pulled on some shorts and slipped out the door, closing it gently behind you. You stumbled into the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth before finally meeting Noah in the kitchen. You had to commend him for his newly found patience as he sat quietly at the breakfast counter on a stool waiting for you.

“What do you think we should make today, Noah Bear?” You opened the fridge, peering in to see what  ingredients you had. “Blueberry, strawberry, or chocolate chip pancakes?”

“All of them!” You whirled around and put a finger to your lips, smiling at his excitement.

“Oh!” He puts both hands over his mouth and giggles.

“Alright, all three it is.”

First things first, coffee. If you didn’t get some soon, you were sure you weren’t going to make it even part of the way through the morning without crashing. You put a few scoops of the ground coffee mix into a filter and popped it into the machine. As the coffee maker started to percolate, you began to prepare the pancake mixture. You set Noah up at the sink to rinse blueberries and strawberries in a strainer, and you grabbed the chocolate chips from the middle shelf of the upper cabinet- one of the only places Noah can’t reach just yet and in turn, keeps them safe from his growing sweet tooth. You mixed some cinnamon into the batter then divided it up for the different flavors. You had Noah stir in the blueberries while you cut up the strawberries and mixed them in.

You were on the tenth pancake when you felt arms slip around your waist and lips on your neck.

“Good morning, James.” You said, closing your eyes as you melted into him.

“Morning, Sweetheart,” he kissed the back of your neck before leaning close to your ear. “You know, there’s not a sight I love to see more in the morning than you in my shirt,” he said low enough for only you to hear. He nuzzled your neck with his nose, his stubble brushing along your shoulder, tickling you in the process. You giggled and playfully swatted him away, putting him on Noah duty while you worked.

You had just finished when you heard a knock at the door. Had this been a few months ago, you would have been surprised to hear guests at the door at this hour, but as you were now accustomed to the pattern (and his weird super power of just knowing when food was being made), you weren’t at all surprised when you opened the door to an excited looking Steve and an amused Peggy. You quirked your eyebrow at Steve, and he smiled bashfully before you nodded your head to the kitchen and he made his way over to Bucky, Noah, and the pancakes. You shook your head and wrapped your arms around Peggy, inviting her inside. However, when you grabbed her hand to pull her along with you, your fingers touched cool, sleek metal and jewels in a setting. You looked down to confirm and sure enough on the fourth finger of her left hand sat a vintage-looking gold ring with a pearl in the center, a few small diamonds on either side. You gasped looking from the ring to Peggy’s face and back again, tears forming in both of your eyes.

“When did it happen?!”

“Last night! We were just taking a stroll through the park and he knelt down, I thought he was tying his shoe, but when he didn’t get back up, I turned around and he was holding this…”

“Oh my gosh! That’s so romantic!”

“Oh yes, he was,” Peggy said softly, eyes flicking to Steve for a moment where he played with Noah. “He stumbled through his speech, but of course I said yes. There has never been any doubt in my mind that I would marry that man some day.”

You couldn’t help but throw your arms around her and jump up and down, and while she resisted at first, you figured because it disrupted her sophisticated and elegant manor, she indulged you and jumped with you a few times before settling down.

“What’s going on over there?” Bucky called from the kitchen. You and Peggy separated, Peggy holding her hand up for him to see the newest piece of jewelry adorning her finger.

“What?” He suinted before his vision focused on the ring. “Finally! Congratulations, you guys!” Bucky hugged Steve then came over and did the same to Peggy while you embraced Steve. “Wasn’t that your mom’s ring?”

Steve nodded, tearing up a little. He sat on a stool, and pulled Peggy to stand between his legs, holding her so that her back was pressed to his chest. They were so in love and you couldn’t help but be beyond excited for them. You caught Bucky’s eye and smiled.

Noah asked what was happening and Bucky swooped in with explanations while you set out plates and the mini pancake bar buffet. Everyone sat around the table, Noah on Bucky’s lap, and after you set down all the pancakes and toppings, you all dug in, the boys practically devouring the cupcakes.

“What do you guys have planned for today?” Peggy asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“We’re going on Daddy’s boat!” Noah said proudly.

“It’s been a while since you’ve taken it out on the water, huh Buck?” Steve said.

“Yeah well, it’s about time I got some use out of it. Besides, I made a promise to my girl. I can’t go breaki ng it, Stevie.” Bucky’s hand found yours on the table and you blushed, rolling your eyes at his cheesiness. “You two are more than welcome to come along.”

“Oh we wouldn’t want to impede on your family time,” Peggy said.

You were taken aback slightly at her mention of ‘family.’ It hadn’t occurred to you to label anything, but that’s what the three of you were-  _a family._  It’s silly, of course, you’d only just realized it when she mentioned it, but it was true. You were quick to fit in with Bucky and Noah’s lives, adapting to their schedules and habits. You took care of each other, you were included in things, big and small. Hell, you’d moved in with them, but not once had that term made an appearance in your head. You thought back to what Bucky had said about Noah early in your relationship, that all Bucky’s close friends and family  _are_  his family.

“You are family, Peggy.” You smiled. “Please join us. I’ll call Sammy and Becca too, we’ll make a day out of it!”

“Sure thing!” Steve stood up stretching. “Best pancakes ever, Y/N. Just don’t tell Happy.” He loudly whispered the end. You made a zipping motion over your lips.

“Won’t tell a soul.”

“So, we’ll meet you guys at the harbor around noon?” Bucky popped a strawberry in his mouth.

“Sounds good. We’ll see you down there!”

 

* * *

 

“Doll, you look gorgeous.”

Your head snaps up to glance at Bucky’s smirking face on the dock. You look down at your outfit - a navy blue v-neck and white shorts with some white converse. Pretty simple outfit, nothing special if you were being honest. But the look in Bucky’s eyes was genuine and soft and you couldn’t stop the heat from returning to your face.

“Thanks, Buck. You look pretty good yourself.” You winked.

Bucky finished things up dockside while you and Noah were on board and getting settled. You finished smoothing sunscreen on Noah, before you snapped on his life vest. You were putting on your own on when you heard the telltale bickering of Bucky and Sam. You rolled your eyes at them. You loved that your two favorite men were also super close, even if they did taunt each other all the time. Steve put his hands on their shoulders and tried, in vain, to quiet them but you could tell it was a lost cause. Becca and Peggy waved to you from behind the boys, hurrying along to get to you.

“Did you see it?!” Becca practically shouted to you. It took you a second to realize she was talking about Peggy’s new ring.

“Hello to you too, Becs.” She stuck her tongue out. “But yes! I saw it this morning. It’s beautiful!”

“I’m so excited. This will by far be my favorite wedding to plan yet!” Becca already had a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Rebecca, please remember I said I wanted a  _small_  wedding.”

“Oh, but Pegs! The whole town has to be there!”

You could already see the stress forming behind Peggy’s eyes. All you could do at this point was rub Peggy’s back while she entertained Becca’s hopeful visions of the wedding.

Half an hour later, you were out on the water, floating along with the waves. Peggy and Becca were sat on the side of the boat with their legs dangling off the ledge, their feet in the cool water. Steve and Sam were discussing football teams for the upcoming NFL season, with Noah between them, eagerly listening to his favorite uncles and munching on Goldfish. You and Bucky sat close to each other, sipping on lemonade and enjoying the day and the company. It was warmer than you thought it would be but the breeze brought a chill to your body and you shivered. Bucky unzipped his hoodie and draped it around your shoulders, pulling you close. You inhaled deeply, breathing in Bucky’s scent mixing with the sea air.

This was the most at peace you had all been lately, and you were glad that Bucky healed to near perfection. You’d seen the x-rays and the bruises and cuts, and you swore his stubborn personality is what progressed his healing the most. There were a lot of nights, after Noah had gone to sleep where Bucky finally let out the breath he’d seemingly held all day and would grimace and groan at the pain, but he refused to show Noah he was in so much pain. He didn’t want Noah to be even more upset from the whole situation. When Bucky was able to pick Noah up again with only minor wincing, he counted it a success, and it was as if things could finally go back to normal.

Looking around, you were thankful you had every single one of these people in your life, grateful you had been accepted into this group- this  _family_ \- so smoothly. Really, you had Noah to thank for all of it. If someone had told you six months ago that you would care so much for a little boy and his father, that you’d find a home in the tiny town of Aster Falls, you would have laughed and thought it a dream. But this was a far better reality.

An idea you’d been thinking about came to the front of your mind again, and you couldn’t deny how much you’d fallen in love with it already. You turned suddenly and kissed Bucky’s cheek. His eyes flashed to yours, a question in the when he saw the mischief in yours.

“What’s going on in the mind of yours, Doll?”

“I know what I want.” A smile played on your lips.

“Know what you want?” Bucky said slowly, trying to understand. “What?”

“I know what I want…for my first tattoo.” You watched as realization flickered in his eyes, and a wide grin broke across his face.

 

* * *

 

“This is gonna be a little cold, Doll,” Bucky said before he cleaned the skin just behind your left shoulder with a antibacterial soap on a wet paper towel.

You were stood in front of the full length mirror on the wall on the Black Widow. Bucky gently wiped the area clean, blowing slightly on the wet skin. He reached for the stencil of the two asters he’d drawn and pressed it to your skin wetting the back of the parchment with a clean wet rag. Slowly, he peeled away the parchment, leaving a dark purple outline of the flowers in its place.

“What do you think? Right spot?” Bucky asked. You nodded. Bucky could tell you were nervous.He’d talked to you about the whole process the past few days but he knew it wouldn’t do much to quiet your nerves until you actually went through with it. Surprisingly, Noah was the most helpful.

“All you need is a few seconds of bravery and you can do anything!” he’d told you. He said it was something Sam taught him before he tried to swing across the monkey bars a tthe park and you’d smiled fondly, telling Bucky how you remembered him telling you that exact same thing when you were kids and he dared you to do things you were too scared to do at the time.

“Alright, let’s get you laid out on the table and we’ll get started.”

Bucky guided you to the table at his station and you slowly laid across the surface on your stomach. He pulled down the straps of your tank top and tucked in paper towel under the edge so you wouldn’t wind up with ink all over your shirt. Bucky got his machine all ready, putting in a fresh needle and opening the new ink.

“Are you sure you still want this, Doll? Don’t feel like you have to do this for me or anything. I want you to do this for you, and you only. You be disappointing anyone if you want to back out or wait until a different time.” You just shook your head at him, your face filled with a new-found determination Bucky hadn’t seen yet.

“I want this, James.”

“Alright, Sweetheart. I’m going to start now then.” He kissed your hand, then picked up the tattoo gun and started the machine.You flinched at the noise. He understood; the machine sounds scarier than it really is. You squeezed the stress ball Noah had given you this morning as the needle pierced your skin.

“Breathe, Y/N. You have to breathe normally and focus on something else, otherwise all you will feel is the pain.” Bucky said. “Talk to me, Sweetheart. Remind me why you’re getting this tattoo.”

“Uhm…They were..they were covering the falls when we went that weekend,” you stuttered. “The asters were so pretty. It was one of the best days of my life. It’s a little momento of the day… the day I was sure you loved me, too.” Bucky smiled at the memory.

Bucky continued to prompt you on talking subjects, to distract you from what he was doing. Luckily, it was a fairly simple tattoo, the outline of two aster flowers, no color. You liked the thin outline, the minimalist style. Bucky figured he could always go back and shade them in later if you decided you wanted that. With a few more marks on your smooth skin, Bucky finished your tattoo. He wiped away the excess ink and washed off the fresh tattoo with antibacterial soap. Turned off the machine and stepped back, allowing you to get up and take a look in the mirror, twisting to see the ink for yourself. Bucky peeled off his gloves and took a picture on his phone, holding it out for you, so you could see it more clearly. You didn’t say anything for several minutes and Bucky started to worry. He didn’t want you to hate it, or regret it. After a moment, you caught his eye in the mirror and saw the tears in your eyes and the smile on your face. Only then did he breathe a sigh of relief.

“I love it, James. Thank you… so much,” you said, throwing your arms around his neck. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around your waist. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Y/N.”

It was the truth. He was in love with you, and one day you were going to be his wife, he was sure of it. But that’s in the future. Until then, he loved you as all that you are, here and now, and couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow brings with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end (for now!) There will be a sequel of sorts! I will be posting the first part sometime this week! Thank you so much to everyone who has read/commented/kudo-ed this! You are all wonderful and I hope you enjoyed the end of this fic! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments in general so thanks in advance! :)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr! https://deamstellarus.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also sadly, I do not own Marvel nor do I own any of the Marvel characters.


End file.
